Homeless but still loved
by Swirlingtorments
Summary: Bella and the Cullens hate each other with a passion.But most of all Bella hates Edward.But how will Edward and Bella's relationship change when the Cullens find out Bella's one prized secret,the secret she tries hard to hide every day, being homless.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, for those who read the story, so sorry, I wrote this at quite a late hour, so please forgive me. Yes, I did mean Emmet, and no Charlie is not dead, I think that was something that i wanted to do, but then I changed my mind. I forgot to go back and change it. All other questions I hope to answer with later Chapters, thanks for the Reveiws! Oh and by the way, no the Cullens are not human, bella just dosen't know that they are Vampires yet. But she will.**

I woke up with the shining and burning on my eyelids. I moaned. Was it already morning? I pulled the worn out covers back over my head in an attempt to get any last shred of sleep. I snuggled into my covers and let my head fall weakly back on the beaten down pillow. The little annoying voices in my head were telling me to get up. I wanted to tell them to fuck off, but I knew it was true.

I crawled out from the shelter of an old small tent I had found in the garbage a few weeks ago. I has proved quite useful these past few days, since it has been raining a lot. I was still getting used to my new life as a homeless girl.

Charlie had a bad habit of overdosing of alcohol. He used to see a woman named Rachel Cozzbo. She was blond and fake, but my dad seemed to see something in her. When she left my dad, after getting what she wanted, which was money and sex, she left Forks and never came back. Where she went is a mystery.

I tried to make things go back to the way they used to be, but my dad would not let her go. He would talk in his sleep about how much he missed her, that they were so well matched and they deserved to be together. It drove me insane. Finally I started ignoring him. Every time I saw him all he would talk about was her. And then he would go off into his depressed mood. He even stopped going fishing! I didn't know what to do. Then he picked up his new addiction, drinking. He drank every night, until it got to the point where it was actually abusive. He starting yelling a lot more, and demanding of me things a daughter would never give their father. He came during the night into my room, and slurred disgusting perverted words in my ear.

I started coming home less often, I would rather stay away then go back home to him. I did however, miss my old dad. The fun dad. I missed my old happy life. But I knew that was over with. And as much as I wanted to impede on Renee's life, I just couldn't. She was having a great free loving life. Who was I to mess it up for her? I knew she would flip if she found out what my life was reduced to, but then again, who would tell her? Certainly not drunk Charlie. And of course not me. So I really had nothing to worry about. Plus, it was just until I could find a job that would support me and then I could buy my own home, and move out. See no big deal!

I pulled on my pants that I had grabbed out of the dumpster a couple days ago, and pulled a red shirt over my head. Then I laced up my shoes, and brushed my hair. I smelled my clothes just to make sure. 'Well they're not that bad, but they could use a washing. I'll just sneak in later today when Charlie's away and borrow the washing machine." My tent was situated in the forest, not deep though. I placed it so that you would have to be looking for me in order to find me, it was obvious. Well at least I didn't think so.

I was close enough to school in order walk. Lately Charlie only had enough money for booze and his own gas. I know it sounds bad, but I only had a small job, and what money I got needed to be used of the essentials. Like food, water, and other supplies a woman would need. If I didn't absolutely need my truck, I would walk to school.

I arrived on the grounds of the school campus, with my backpack heaved over my shoulder. I think I made pretty good time. The air wasn't as cold as it normally was, but it was still pretty cold. I hurried to get inside the school, when something silver wooshed by me, so close I could have lost a leg. I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned. I watched as a silver Volvo parked perfectly in one of the empty parking spaces. My mind growled, _Edward._ The family I hated the most in the world, would have to be the Cullens'. They were so stuck up!

But don't get me wrong, they hated me too. But the one I hated the most was Edward. I watched as he slid out of the shiny silver Volvo, jiggling his keys in his pale hands. He looked up instantly, as if he already knew I was there, and smiled his evil grin. "Morning Bella." I gritted my teeth and stated to say fuck off, but then I saw his lovely sister slip out as well. It was Alice. She hopped out smiling, but when she caught sight of me her smiled melted into a glare. I hated her, not because I knew her, but because she was apart of him. She was amazingly beautiful.

"Hello, dumpster girl." She said as she and Edward both sauntered pasted me. They both let out a mocking chuckle. "Good one," I heard Edward say. I just glared at them. I started walking towards the school; they normally didn't show up this early. I heard something flapping, like a piece of paper as I walked. I stopped and it stopped. I looked down to find a piece of white paper stuck to my jeans. 'OM! How embarrassing'! I let out a quick gasp and ripped the paper off, letting it fall to the ground. I looked around to see if anyone else saw, and then continued to the school. I reached for the school doors, and let the warm air hit me as I entered.

Edward and Alice were sitting there giggling to themselves about something, until they saw me. They both stopped laughing, as if someone had hit the mute button on their voices. I kept walking trying to ignore them. It was easy to attack one of them, but to have them both, it wasn't worth the fight. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?" I heard Alice's beautiful voice question.

"Shhh, Alice that's rude, poor Bella probably doesn't have anything else to wear right now." Edward's voice was oozing with sarcasm. They both let out a soft snigger.

"She must not have a mirror either." They whispered something else, but I didn't hear it, because I refused to listen by quickening my pace. I got to my locker and put my books away. It was such a relief to get them off my back. Jessica hopped up right behind me.

"Surprise!"

"Not now jess."

"Let me guess, the Cullens." She knew me all to well.

"Who do they think they are?! I wish they would all just die!" I screamed.

"Bella, why do you let them get to you so much? Just ignore them!" Why did I let them get to me so much? I don't know something about their laugh, their faces, I don't know.

"I mean-, wait be right back!" I looked up to see where she had skipped off to. Mike. Jess's one true crush. Mike was at his locker, and looked passed Jess and waved to me. Jess was pouting. I waved back. He started to make his way over to me, but I pretended I didn't see and walked away. Jess would enjoy that, plus I was not in the mood to fight with Mike about going out on a date.

I went to my first class and set my books down. Class had not started yet. What to do? Maybe I'll just take a walk. I ambled down towards the parking lot; I peeked around the corner, thank goodness Alice and Edward were gone. I opened the two double doors and went out. It was actually nice outside now, but still a little cold. Then I heard the devil's voice, Edward.

"Well look what the cat coughed up?" They were all together and laughing now. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I should have known! They always did like the cold for some reason.

"Leave me alone Edward!!" I yelled this louder than I expected and caught the attention of passerbys.

"Oh, Edward, I'd watch out if I were you, she seems pretty mad." Emmett said with sheer mockery in his voice. Edward just stared at me, with his golden eyes. He was silent, and unmoving. He didn't look mad, or upset, just thoughtful. Then he smiled, as he got up and walked over to me.

I backed up unconsciously, and cursed myself for it. He stood right in front of me. Then he circled around me, with his hand on his chin.

"Hmmmmm, interesting."

"What!?"

"Oh nothing." He said as he strolled to his sitting position. "It's just that, those jeans look like that ones that Alice threw out a couple days ago." Alice stopped smiling looked me up and down. Her eyes brows reached up in confusion. "Don't they Alice?"

"Yes, exactly like them. Where did you get them?" She asked truly curious.

"I- I" Edward let out a soft laugh under his breath as I stuttered. Come on Bella, say something witty. "Ding dong!" The bell rang and I sprinted off! In the background I heard one of them say, "She kind of smells." They all laughed, but I didn't hear Edward's distinctive laugh, he must know for sure! I should have said something like, 'mind your own damn business!'

The rest of school was just a big blur. I did notice that Edward never looked, or made any comments at me the rest of the day. That wasn't like him. His face was serious, and always thoughtful. I would know, I stared at him way too much. He was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen. At lunch he did look at me once but I was a quick glance. They were leaned, and huddled into their little group discussing something. It was hard to tell, they all wore poker faces. Usually if it was about me, there was someone cracking off a joke and the rest laughing. I could tell Edward was the one talking. But from where I was sitting all I saw were his lips moving, no sound.

I froze when his eyes caught mine. I wasn't fast enough to turn away. He smiled a crooked smile, as the rest of his family looked at me as well. Alice giggled, and then smiled as well. Then as quick as it had happen they all looked away at the same time and went back to their discussion. Did Edward just smile a friendly smile at me? And Alice too? I pinched myself, maybe I was still dreaming. Nope. The rest of the day wasn't of much importance to me. I felt like I wasn't even there after lunch my mind was completely on Edward.

Why would he smile at me? I don't remember saying anything nice to him. And having Alice smile at me too was just unbelievable! There had to be some reason. Maybe they were playing a sick joke on me and that was their cover up. Or maybe they were planning a sick joke. It was possible. I walked out in to the parking lot after school to make my long walk home. I was deep in thought when I felt a whoosh brush by me. I looked up. Edward. He stopped in front of me and rolled down his window, with Alice in the passenger's seat.

"Hi Bella!" Did he just say hi to me? I stepped back as if he were going to throw something at me. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No, leave me alone." I said this all too quickly. Home was not a word a used very often. He made sad face, but I tried to ignore it. It was too convincing.

"Oh Come on Bella, just a quick ride, I promise we won't bit you." They both snickered at that. Why? I don't know, it wasn't really funny. "Please?" His voice was so alluring, but I knew the real Edward.

"Leave!" I shouted.

"Ok, maybe tomorrow." He drove off, speeding down the lot. I can't believe that jerk! Probably would have dropped me off somewhere far and left me to find my way back. I went on walking to my fake new home. Then I started to wonder, if he did really know my secret. And most importantly, _did_ I know the real Edward?**OK don't read any further, because i'm redoing chapter 2 so it starts at chapter 3 you are going to miss a big part in the story, so don't read any further. Unless you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

woke up to the freezing cold air

I woke up to the freezing cold air. My teeth started to chatter. I looked up; my poor tent had survived during the storm. But it would be time to find a new shelter soon; this tent would not last long.

I huffed and looked at my watch. I had an hour and a half before school started. I sat up and shoved my books in my backpack. I took my little mirror and brushed through my hair with my fingers. Well I didn't look that bad. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black T shirt, as I heaved my heavy backpack over my shoulder.

I looked back and ran over to my supply of power bars, they were nasty but I didn't have money to spend on school lunches. I shoved one in my backpack, as I unzipped the tent slowly, so as not to make much sound.

I looked in all directions before I finally stepped out in to the cold air of the morning. The ground was soaked and very muddy. I could feel my shoes sinking in the mud like quick sand. Ewww! Gross! By the time I got to the main road, I had only one hour left to get to school. I speedily began to walk up the main road.

Walking is better anyways! Who wants to drive a car, when you can walk in this lovely weather! 'I do,' a voice whispered in my head. Shut up! Was my quick response. I was almost to the school grounds when I felt and saw a silver whoosh go by me.

I looked in the direction of it. Edward, I growled. The car stopped, as it was put into reverse and back up to where I was.

"Bella, you walk to school?" I heard Edward's voice ask, his car slowly rolling at my pace of walking.

"Go way! Besides, walking is better for you." I said with a steel edge to my voice.

"Only for those who need it." I heard Alice reply with the same edge my voice had. I could tell she didn't like the way I replied to Edward. She always defended him with a hurtful come back. Did she just call my fat!?

"Oh by the way, let me congratulate you on wearing something different for a change." She gave me a fake smile. "I'd give you my red pants to match your shirt, but they're a little stained with blue slushy. And may I remind you those coasted 53.99! And, it was the only pair they had in stock!"

_53.99!_ Wow! Just for a pair of jeans. Now I feel really bad for ruining them. I should have thrown it at Edward!

She looked away and continued to stare ahead, with a smug look planted on her face. I looked at Alice, she seemed like if she didn't hate me, she would be a very good friend to have. I looked at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Oh, and another thing! You don't just _key _somebody's car, unless you are willing to pay for it! Which you didn't!" This was the first time that the Cullens and I talked about what had happened that day. Before we just evil eyed each other.

I put my head down, I felt like a child getting scolded by their parents. Like my hand got caught in the cookie jar. I had nothing to say, we both knew I was responsible of the damage. And yet they never once asked me to pay for anything. Not the car, not Alice's clothes, nothing!

"Sorry." I whispered so low, I hopped I was the only one that heard it. I kicked myself on the inside! How dare you Bella!! I don't know why it came out, its just that she was making me feel so bad, and it just popped out! It seemed to catch Edward's attention, and he looked at me.

"What did you say?" Edward's golden eyes were intense. But there was no way I was going to bow down to him! Even though I kinda already did.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I know I owed them an apology, and what I did was way over done. Compared to what I did, they didn't even owe me and apology.

"You didn't?' His eye brow raised, as if he wished I would just say it and be done with it. But like I said there's no way that was going to happen.

"No, except if you hadn't been the jerk first, then, then, none of this would have happened!!." I stuttered the words out with difficultly, trying to cover up my little mistake.

Alice looked like she was fighting a smile, as she quickly looked away. She and I both knew her plane had worked. To make me feel _so_ guilty, that the apology would just pop out. She must have heard what I said earlier loud and clear. I had no doubt, by the look on his face, that Edward heard it too, he just wanted a repeat. And since Edward was so quite, I had to believe he also was in on the little plane.

Edward bellowed out a loud laughed, as he tried to control it. "Whatever you say Bella." Alice looked at Edward and smiled. Edward put his head down still laughing. "I know, you win. Sorry, I didn't think it was possible."

I managed to glare at their beautiful faces, while I continued to walk faster.

"See you in class Bella." They sped off blowing car gasoline in my face, and splashing a little water on my jeans. Stupid shiny Volvo!

I got the school campus shortly after them and didn't even bother to look in their direction, as they both slide gracefully out of the glossy silvery Volvo. Edward's keys jingling in his hand; Alice gliding with elegance towards the school. Alice completely out ranked me. Her beauty, her clothing, her hair, even her natural born elegance. Alice could trip and fall flat on her face and still look graceful at the same time.

I heard Edward slam his car door, but I still refused to look at him. I passed Alice who was leaning against the doorframe of the school doors, with her arms across her chest. I could feel her gaze on me, but I tried not to look. I ran up the steps to my locker, hoping Jessica wouldn't be there. If she saw the look on my face she would want a whole story, which I was not in the mood to explain. There was no way I could explain the guilty face, or how embarrassed I felt.

Alice's words had really made me felt like I was the one who was the jerk., but like I should have said in the first place, Edward was the jerk! If he hadn't been so rude, then I wouldn't have fallen on the floor, or threw my slushy at Alice, or keyed Edward's car.

In fact, dare I say it; maybe the Cullens and I would be friends. As I opened my locker my eyes grew wide. I couldn't even imagine walking next to Edward's radiant dazzling magnificence. He was beyond _good_ looking. He was an angel stuck inside a human's body. The way his golden eyes glistened, the way his face went up into a dazzling crooked smile. I let out a dreamy sigh. Too bad his personality can't suit his superlative looks.

I reached down and took out my heavy text books that I would not be needing for my first few classes, and shoved them in the locker. I looked around, I had been fortunate not to have run into the other Cullens, or Jessica. I had twenty minutes to spare. Hmmm, let's see, I don't want to repeat my experience that I had yesterday, so I think I'll avoid the parking lot today. For some reason the Cullens seemed to like the outside a lot. Maybe I'll just say inside today. I walked to my class and set my books down outside the class room. What to do.

Just then I heard my stomach growl. I held my hand up to my stomach and rubbed it. I looked at my backpack; I wanted to save my one power bar for after PE. That was when I was most hungry. My stomach didn't seem to agree, as it let out another menacingly snarl. I grabbed my backpack and took out my power bar. Ok, ok, fine! I opened it and broke it in half, wrapping up the other half for later. I took a big bit and chewed it slowly. It was almost too disgusting to keep in my mouth. "Well its all I have," I told my stomach.

"What's all you have?" I jumped at the sound of another voice, dropping my power bar to the ground. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up and froze. I can't believe it! Edward? I looked around, but didn't see the rest of the crew. "No, they're not here; they're downstairs in the parking lot." He walked slowly towards me, picking up the half bitten power bar on the floor. He raised an eye brow in confusion. "Power bar?"

"I'm.. um, on a.. sort of a little diet. Which is also why I choose to walk to school instead of driving." Yeah, that's sounds believable. Good job Bella!

"Really? You don't look like you need to be on a diet."

"Well according to Alice, I do. She called me fat!" Edward let out a calm soothing laugh.

"She didn't mean that. She was just being Alice. Honestly, Bella I think you need to eat more. And I don't mean power bars." He smiled as he walked to a nearby trashcan and tossed my power bar out.

"Hey, I'm hungry," he froze. "I was going to eat that!"

"But it fell on the floor; it didn't think you'd want it." I glared at him.

"Well, a little dirt never hurt anyone." I saw as he tightened his lips, combating a smile. He reached back in the trashcan and grabbed my power bar holding it out to me. I gave him a disgusting look.

"What? I little dirt never hurt anyone."

I sighed; there was not point in arguing with Edward. "Never mind, just throw it away." He tossed it back in the trashcan, as I reached in my backpack for the other half. I should really save it, but I'm so hungry.

"Another one?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Diet." I said, as if that explained everything.

"Here." He said handing me a fresh baked egg and cheese biscuit. It smelled heavenly.

"Where did you get that?" The school cafeteria wasn't open yet.

"I picked it up for my self on the way here, but since I see you are in dire need, I think it would be better if you had it." He let out a little quite laugh under his breath.

"No thank you." My mouth was watering, the smell was overwhelming, and I almost snatched it at first sight.

"Just take it."

"No."

"Bella seriously"

"No!"

"Bella."

"NO, no, no, no, no, and no!"

"Why not?"

"Why, are _you_ even talking to me?" I was surprised it came out, but it was on my mind. Why was Edward, of all people talking to me?

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh don't play stupid!" He cocked his head to the side, as if thinking.

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, I hate you, and you hate me. So why are you all deciding to talk to me? It's not like anything has changed overnight. You were rude to me, so I threw something at your sister and keyed your car. We are not on good terms." He was quite for a few moments.

"But you said sorry, so I figured we could start over." I rolled my eyes, yeah right! That biscuit was probably poisoned!

"No, I don't think so!" I couldn't believe what I was saying. I had always wanted to fix my relationship with the Cullens, here was my opportunity, and I was blowing it! "Besides, I never said I was sorry, ok? So get that straight!" He smiled as I said this.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'll leave!" I grabbed my backpack, not realizing I was already at my classroom and stalked off. I was on my way down the steps, Edward trailing behind me. "What are you doing, I said I'll leave!" I said turning around to yell at his dazzling face. It caught me off guard, I would have said more, but his striking looks cut me off immediately.

"Yes you did, but you never said I couldn't follow." He grinned as I stood there stunned for the moment.

"W-w- well, I'm saying it now! Don't follow me!" I turned to continue my journey down the steps, but lost my balance. I could already see myself falling down the stairs before I had. My body tightened and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I waited and waited but it never happened. I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms. Edward.

His cold arms tight around me and his icy breath tickling the inside of my opened mouth. I was in shock. His expression was of worry, and concern. "Are you ok?" I was too stunned to say anything, so I just nodded my head up and down, my eyes still wide with shock. "It doesn't look that way." He said lifting my whole body up in his arms and carrying me to the top of the stairs. My backpack had already tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. That could have been me.

Edward set me down next to him and grabbed my face between his two hands. They were cold, even through the thin gloves he wore. I shook my head.

"Really I'm fine." My voice was back, but it sounded hoarse. He grinned his crooked smile at me. The one that took what little breath I had inside of me out.

"You really should be more careful. I'd say it's a good thing I was here." The bell rang.

"Thanks." I said standing up to go get my backpack. I stood up, but my head felt woozy. Like I was going to fall out in unconsciousness. My body started to tremble, and slowly give out. Edward wrapped his arms around me and forced me to sit back down.

"I'll get it." He strolled down the steps and picked up the weighty pack. "What do you keep in here?"

"Books." I said, clutching my head.

"You know you have a locker right?" He had a frown pasted on his face.

"Sure," was all I managed to get out, I closed my eyes. My head hurt. Edward was right beside me in a flash. How did he move that fast?

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse."

"No, I'll be fine. You should go; I don't want you to be late for class." The halls were now empty. Everybody was at class. I truly didn't want him to go for some strange reason, but then I didn't want the guilt of making him miss class.

"I think it's a little too late for that." He said, as another bell rang. The late bell.

"Sorry." He smiled at this word.

"It's ok; it's not important right now. Come on, let's go see the nurse." He lifted me up in one arm, and with his other, he carried my backpack.

"No really, Edward, its ok." Honestly the whole Edward being nice thing was a little scary! It was unusual. Even though I for some strange reason liked him there, I still couldn't get over him being the nice person.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Bella. Besides, you get to skip school; I would think that would excite you."

He walked me down to the office, and sat me down on one of the waiting chairs.

"Excuse me." One of the receptionists looked up with surprise. "This is Miss Swan, and I was hopping the nurse might be in to see her, she's not feeling well."

After one look at me she quickly replied, "Oh! The nurse is in her office, she can see her right away."

"Thank you." He lifted me up in his arms once again.

"We can get a helper to get her there if you like. You don't need to carry her."

"Thank you, but it really is no problem."

"Will you need a note for class?"

"No." And with that the lady went back to answering phones and signing papers. Just like that! He always got his way. That just isn't fair! I closed my eyes. I was suddenly very tired. Even though it felt weird, I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and before I knew it I drifted off into darkness.


	3. Chapter 4

"Bella

"Bella." I could hear a soft voice calling me. "Beeellaaaa." I squinted my eyes a little. "Oh you're awake, I was beginning to worry."

Opened my eyes fully to see an angel smiling at me. What happened? I remembered going to class setting my books down, then eating my power bar, which dropped on the floor and was picked up by-gasp! Edward! Suddenly all the events flooded back into my head. I had fallen down the stairs; Edward saved me and took me to the nurse.

"Oh! You're awake." I heard the nurse squeak out.

"How long have I been out?" I said in a worn-out voice.

"Oh, for about twenty minutes." She disappeared around the corner to get something.

"Twenty minutes!?" I shot up from where I was laying. My Body didn't like that, as my head was very dizzy. Edward put in one hand to my shoulder, and one on the back of my head as he slowly pushed me back onto the little lay out.

I looked at him, "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time."

"_why?_" He looked at me as if I should already know. I heard the footsteps of the nurse as she was coming back.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Umm, a lot better."

"Here you go, some water will help." I took it and drank, I was really thirsty. "Now, tell me have you eaten anything this morning?"

"Um, no not really, just a couple bites of a power bar." She lifted one eyebrow. I looked at Edward. He had a look of sympathy and understanding on his face. Almost like he knew my little secret. Oh, quite being paranoid Bella!

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my head; it didn't hurt as bad at all.

"Well I would suggest you eat some regular food, you know something light, to help your system. Believe it or not, that's what most kids suffer from. They get up and don't eat a healthy breakfast. When you sleep your body has to make do with out food, so when you wake up you should eat something." She smiled at me, and handed me a bag of ice.

"Oh, no thank you I'm feeling better." I hopped off the table. I've gone a lot longer with out food then just one night. I left the little room and headed towards the front desk. I don't want to go to class. Edward must have seen this feeling all over my face. He chuckled to himself. I glared at him. It was a hard thing to do. He grabbed my arm softly, and whispered, "Wait here." His breath tickled my ear.

I watched as he went over to the front desk and whispered something to the woman. The woman look confused at first then worried, as she peaked at me. She nodded her head in agreement with something. What was he telling her?

The only thing I heard was a 'thank you' from Edward as he walk to me clutching my arm in his cold hand, and walking me out the office.

As soon as we were out of the office I snatched my arm from Edward's grip. "What did you tell her?!" I asked accusingly.

"Oh, just that you weren't feeling well and that it was probably best if I took you home and made sure you ate something and got some rest." He said this as if I hadn't just yelled at him.

"Oh." Feeling guilty again! He smiled, his pearly white teeth glistening in the little light of the hall way. "You didn't need to do that."

"My pleasure Bella." Why did he always have to be so perfect!? He was so polite he made so that I couldn't say anything rude back.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I walked past him, feeling that I was forgetting something. Something important. Think Bella, think! Backpack! I looked to Edward, and there was my backpack slung over Edward's shoulder. I reached for it, but he turned his shoulder.

"I'll carry it."

"Carry it! You don't even know where I'm going!" I was yelling again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Can I have my backpack?"

"I know, and no."

"Why? It not like it has anything for you inside."

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take you to lunch."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why, I'll take you home right after. Besides, I did promise the lady in the office I would make sure you ate something." I looked at him with a defensive stare. There was no way!

"Come on, I promise it will be quick and simple. Nothing too fancy or anything." I reached for my bag again, this time with more force. Edward moved again, too quick for me. "Please Bella?"

"NO! The answer is no! Besides I'm saving up for.. something!"

"For what?"

"None of you business."

"Well, who said you were paying?" He was still dogging my too slow attempts of snatching my bag back.

"Edward!"

"Bella, it's the least you can do for me."

"For what?!"

"Saving your life, making sure you were ok, and getting you out of class for the rest of the day."

"Those were all the things you choose to do, you didn't have to do them!"

"But I did." He was now laughing. It sounded so beautiful.

"And I said thank you!"

"Please Bella?" It was almost impossible to look at his face now, without having to meet his every wish. His gold eyes, his twisted little smile, his breathtaking teeth.

"Fine! But nothing too fancy. And when I get the money, or when I'm done saving, I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to." It's not like Edward needed the money in the least bit! He was already filthy rich. But I was too stubborn to except charity from _him_.

"I'm going to."

"Your choice." He led the way to his silver Volvo, and opened the passenger's door. I was hesitant to get in. For a long time I always wondered what it would feel like to ride in this seat, as Alice had. Now here was my one chance. "I know you prefer to walk everywhere, but I hope you don't mind me driving you to one place."

I stuck my tongue out at him and slide in. He shut the door, and went to the driver's side. The engine when started, it was so smooth and quiet, that I barely knew the car even was on until we started moving. We practically blasted out the parking lot. I grabbed the seat, not because I would have gone anywhere, but because I just wasn't used to an instant ninety mile car.

"Hey! How fast are you going?"

"Relax Bella, I promise I won't crash, I never have."

"There's always a first time for everything, and from the looks of it you aren't too far off from that first time."

He looked at me, his eyes glazed with sheer amusement. "Trust me Bells." He switched on the radio, pushing the CD button. Piano music started playing through the car. It was unique and beautiful. I have never heard piano played so wild, and yet so calming at the same time. Wow.

Even though I didn't act like it, to tell the truth, I was a truly excided about going to eat some _real_ food. But I had to hide my secret. If Edward knew, it would be a disaster!

"What are you thinking?" Edward said interrupting my thoughts. His face was serious and full of thought. The question caught me off guard. Why did he care? Was he all of sudden being so nice?

So I said something that would sound believable. "Just that this lunch thing is a big waste of yours and my time, the only reason I'm going is because you saved me from breaking my leg. I'm not even hungry." Just then in the silence, my traitor stomach let out an abnormally loud growl. If I was still standing at the school, I could have heard it.

"Oh, I beg to differ Bella." He let out chuckle. "I think you should listen to him for once." He looked down to my stomach. I put my hand to my stomach, rubbing it.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere simple, as I promised."

"I know, but where?"

He let out a sigh, "Ted's Deli. I hear that they have good sandwiches." Hmmm, that sounds so good. So much better then power bars.

"Have you ever eaten at Ted's Deli?"

He smiled and chuckled darkly, as if he had an inside joke. "No, I've never eaten there, but I hear it's good." He looked at me, dazzling me with his smile, "and it's simple." The engine shut off as he kept his gaze on me. I tried to not look at him, I could not forget, we were still enemies.

"Bella, can you do me one little tiny favor?" I looked at him, his face solemn.

"That depends."

"Can we at least enjoy this lunch; you can go back to hating me after I drop you off at home." Drop me off? At home? Oh No! Why didn't I think of that before?! "What's the matter, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah." No, everything's fine, except for that fact that I HAVE NO HOME!

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." I rubbed my arms, feeling the prickly goose bumps. He continued to stare at me as if he wasn't convinced.

"Would you mind if we did that this one time?" I was glade he decided to change the subject.

"I guess." I looked at his face, as his lips curved into a breathtaking smile.

"You won't regret it, I promise." He opened his door and ran over to mine to open it. He held out his hand to me. Oh my goodness! Why is he doing this? I slid my hand in his. It was cold and hard, but somehow comforting and…right. He pulled me gently from the car and led me inside.

Even after we were out of the car, Edward's hand still remained fastened to mine. I think I can act civilized with Edward this one time. After all, I owed him more than my life. I actually had no reason to be mad at Edward. I keyed his car, I threw slushy at his sister, I tripped and fell and he saved me and forgave everything. I looked up at Edward. Perfect and flawless.

"Edward?"

"hmm?"

"Um, thank you, for everything." I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about when I said everything.

"Your welcome Bella." His hand tightened a little around my hand, but for some reason I didn't mind. I actually felt safe. I looked up at Edward, his face was serious, but as I looked away I could have sworn he was chuckling to himself. We walked in the Deli hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 5

The smells of the Deli swarmed my nose and made my mouth water

The smells of the Deli swarmed my nose and made my mouth water. I looked at Edward, only to find him already staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Is this simple enough?"

"Um, yeah." I moved my fingers; they were still locked in Edward's cold, firm hand. I tried to secretly pull my hand from his grasp. It was hard to maintain hatred for someone who put butterflies in your stomach from them just holding your hand.

He looked at me with an amused smirk. "I'm I squeezing too hard?" Darn! He caught me!

"No. It just feels a little awkward. You know, you hate me and I hate you."

"Bella I don't hate you. Well at least not since you said sorry."

"I didn't!!" He laughed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Bella?"

"Only with you!"

"Does that mean I'm special?" I turned away, glaring at the pale walls of the resterant. "I thought you said we could pretend this one time, and then after you could go back to hating me."

"I meant I would try. But so far you've been making it very difficult!"

"My, my Bella. You do have a quite a little temper don't you?"

"Let's just get this over with." He turned away a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Edward seemed to find me absolutely hilarious. Everything I said he laughed at, or tried to keep himself from laughing. And then I realized, we were still holding hands. Did he distract me? Yes he did! He brought up a subject he knew I would argue with, thus taking my mind off the hand issue.

"Can I help you?" I heard a male voice ask in flirtatious way. I looked up from my thoughts to see a young teenage boy smiling at me, with stars in his eyes.

"No, but I think she wants something." Edward motioned to me. Edward had a certain tone to his voice. A tone I didn't recognize. Anger? Annoyance? Not quite sure. Whatever it was it made me a little scared. Not for myself but for the boy. I liked it. But I did know one thing, that boy wasn't talking to Edward.

I smiled and looked above for the menu. I was about to order when instead Edward spoke.

"We'd like a table." The boy gave Edward a resentful look, as he gabbed two menus and led the way. We followed, Edward having a mockery smile pasted all over his face. Seriously guys? I just want some food. The table was very conveniently seated in a small private corner. This seemed to please Edward. "Perfect." His voice was so low that I was sure only I had heard him.

The boy pulled out the chair for me, but Edward quickly grabbed the chair from him. "I know you're busy, so we won't keep you. Thank you for your service, you've been most helpful, but I can take it from here."

The boy glared at Edward. Slapping down the two menus on the table as he stalked off, mumbling and grumping to himself. Edward pushed my chair in and sat down across from me.

I picked up my menu, confused about what just happened. Edward pushed his menu to the side of the table, still staring at me.

"You're not ordering anything?"

"No, I'm really not that hungry."

"So we came here just for me?" Awww. I mean No! Edward placed on hand under his chin still grinning at me. I was assuming that was a yes. Um, that's kind of sweet.

"What was that little display?"

"What display?" I gave him the look.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"He's no good."

"How would you know? He was so sweet." I noticed he cringed at the last word. Weird. "And what do you mean, no good?"

"Bella have you ever known someone so well that you could always read them almost as it they were an open book?" Jessica. My mother.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with him?"

"Well, I can read people very, very well. Almost as they were an open book."

"Anyone?" He smiled.

"Mostly." I knew he knew what I was getting at. So the next question didn't really come as a surprise.

"Me?"

"Ha, you are _the_ only exception. I don't know why, but I have trouble figuring out what's on your mind, or what you're thinking at times. You completely surprise me frequently. Others are easy to tell what they're thinking. But you, you bedazzle me. I'm not quite sure that I like that." His face went up into a dazzling curved smile.

WOOOOW. I love that smile. That one has to be my favorite. I could feel the burning red raising in my checks. I quickly looked down, pulling the menu up over my face. Can't let him see me drooling all over my self.

"So," I said clearing my throat, "What was so bad about him. Why was he no good?"

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" I heard another male's voice. I looked up, it wasn't the same one waiter as before. This one was an older gentleman. And he was married anyway. Edward looked me.

"Oh, um." I looked at the menu as if it held the simple answer. I heard the little ear tingling chuckle of Edward.

"How about a coke?" Edward said. I pulled the menu down from my face. Edward was smiling. He raised one eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Ok, make that two cokes."

The waiter jotted something down, "Are you ready to order then?" Both heads turned back to me.

"I hear their chicken and bacon croissants are good. They come with a light salad, and the soup of the day." The waiter nodded in agreement.

"Oh, ok, I'll have that then." The waiter smiled and jotted something down. He then looked to Edward; Edward just shook his head in silence. The waiter picked up both menus and was off.

"Sorry, I don't eat much. To eat I mean. I don't go out to eat much. I'm used to just cooking for myself." Edward looked like he was willing to except the cover up, but he wasn't fooled for one moment. He knew it had to be something else. I could see suspicion etched all over his face.

"I understand. I'd say it's a good thing we decided to _go out_ to lunch." He emphasized the words go out. I guess he noticed my discomfort as he quickly changed the subject. "So, tell me something I don't know about you Bella." I'd rather not.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, something interesting. Something I would never guess." I bit my lip.

"Um," come on Bella, think of something. Edward's patients seem to never run out, as he kept his intrigued smile on. "I drive a tuck?" His eyebrows raised into confusion. Like he missed something.

"You drive a truck?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I never would have guessed that. Why don't you use it?" I no freaking gas!

"I prefer to walk."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, the air is refreshing, and it's nice to have some alone and quite time." I smiled my cute smile. Or at least I hope it was. Just than a plate was placed in front of me. My mouth streaming with drool. The croissant was cut in two, with bacon poking out the edges. And off to the side was small perfect sized salad with Italian dressing lightly poured on it. Then there was small bowl of hot tomato soup. Hmmm! I went for the fist half of sandwich, snatching it up and taking a massive bit.

I forgot I had an audience. Edward was rolling on the table with laughter, as the oversized bit was falling out of my mouth, my checks pushed to their limit with food. I put my hand up to my mouth to hold what food I could in my mouth. This is embarrassing! I could feel the light spread that had been in the sandwich on the side of my mouth.

I put the sandwich down, my face a deep crimson. I looked for a napkin but I couldn't find one. Then I felt a soft cloth smooth across my face, where the mess had been. I looked up, as the napkin was in Edward's hand. He held it out to me. Great now I feel like a two year old!

I snatched the napkin, even more embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"And you say you're not hungry. But it was adoring and absolutely hilarious at the same time." I picked the sandwich up, this time taking a smaller bit. I chewed it and swallowed.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but I can't promise an answer."

"What were you thinking the first time we met? I mean you absolutely hated me, now you're acting like any of it didn't even happen. Was it something I did?"

He chuckled, "next." Awww!

"Ok, does Alice really hate me?" He found this to be funnier, as he bellowed out an ear tingling chuckle.

"Not as much as she acts."

"But she still hates me, maybe not as much, but still."

"I think she lacks the patents to deal with your stubbornness at times, but I wouldn't say she hates you."

The sandwich was delicious! And the salad was absolutely amazing! It was crisp and perfect. And everything was just the right size. I was stuffed. I hadn't even touched the soup. But I'm sure it was incredible. I looked at my coke cup it was empty.

I heard a cup slid across the table, as Edward pushed his towards me.

"Oh, that's ok,-"

"Please Bella. I promise you I even touch it." I took it and took long sip. I felt like a pig! I was the only one eating, and I had taken the only thing he ordered. "There, feel better?"

"Oh yes." I was smiling.

"I can tell, you don't have laser eyes." As the waiter passed by he dropped the check at the table. Edward didn't even look at it. He simply pulled out a couple twenties and stuffed it in the book. I thought this was inexpensive! Edward caught my face, of disbelief.

"I have to cover the tip, and I think he was pretty decent. Although he was serving you. What do you think, did you like him?"

"Yeah, he was nice."

"I think so too." He got up and came to me, holding his hand out. What was with him and the hand thing? I put my hand in his.

"Thanks, that was really good." He smiled and led the way out. I saw him glance at the boy that was no good, as we left out the door. He seemed to be warning him, because when I looked back the boy had a look of panic, and fear on his face.

Edward opened the silver door for me, hesitantly letting go of my hand as I slid in the car. I had to almost haul it out of his hand. Finally he let it go, with a little smile pulling on lips. He slipped in the driver's seat, with the same smile _still_ on his face.

"What's so funny?" I was truly interested.

He hesitated to start the engine as he turned to look at me. And if possible his smile grew. 'Why, you of course."

"What did I do?"

"You just amuse me Bella. There's just something about you that's always so pleasant to me." I blushed at his words. Oh come on Bella, get a hold of yourself! I have to admit though, this was a pleasant lunch. And disturbingly I don't think I could have had a better time with anyone else, but Edward.

I gripped the seat as Edward speeded out the parking lot. Once again I didn't even feel the engine. "Charlie's right?" Oh Yeah, he said he was going to drive me home. Ok, ok, don't panic Bella. My heart was pounding! What if he figured it out?! Oh no! Ok, just stay calm.

I looked at Edward, but he had beaten me. His eyes were already locked to mine. He had a look of suspicion on his face again. He must have seen me panic.

"Yeah, Charlie's. You just caught me by surprise with the question." I smiled as best I could. It didn't look like he took the bait, his face was still hard. He turned back to the road.

"Wait, how did you know it was Charlie's house?"

"Everyone knows you the policeman's daughter. And I just happen to know where he lives." We got there super fast. Faster than I expected. I quickly stepped out the car, shutting the door behind me. I still had my key. And thank goodness Charlie wasn't home. That would only complicate things.

I thought my super fast movement would get me to the house first but Edward was already there when I got to the door. I looked back at the car and then at him.

"How did you-?" He smiled again. "Never mind." Maybe I was just a little too anxious to notice him. I got out my key and unlocked the door.

"May I come in?" I turned to him, with disbelief. If Charlie comes home, well then again it is a little early for him. Don't be so nervous Bella.

"I guess." He stepped in behind me, not even bothering to look around, just staring at me with his piercing gold eyes. I went upstairs to my use to be room, and opened the door. I had a couple private pieces of clothing lying on the floor from my last visit.

"Oh!" I rushed around gathering up my bra, and some underwear, quickly throwing them in the closet corner. And then shutting the door.

It's a good thing Charlie never went in my room, he would have notice I had been through. Edward laughed quietly to himself. He looked around and if inspecting the place. I felt bad about saying I lived here, when I really wasn't.

Edward sat on the edge of my bed, keeping his eyes fixed on me. "So this is where you live. It's nice." I was trying to look everywhere but him. We were enemies, but I still felt bad about lying to him after all he'd done for me.

Edward patted the space next to him. "I did promise I'd see to it you go some rest." Well the sooner I get in bed, the sooner he'll leave and I can get out of this house. It was giving me the creeps! What if Charlie showed up randomly?

I slipped my shoes off, and started towards the bed. As I made my way over, Edward stood up and pulled the covers back, while fluffing the pillow. A hot blush inched its way across my face. I slipped in laying my head down on the pillow. It felt nice to lie in a real bed. Aww, now I don't want to leave! Edward pulled the covers up to my neck. I put my arms above the purple quilt, pushing it down to my chest.

"That was nice, thank you for letting me do this for you Bella." I was about to say something, but was cut off by sheer shock, as Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I was feeling really tired all of a sudden. I closed my eyes, with a reddened tomato face. I'm just going to close them for a few seconds, and then…….. I'll…….leave.. Could I go back to hating Edward? The last thing I heard before the darkness was the soft shutting sound of my door.

**JUST IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "HIS VOICE"! **

**ANSWERS TO FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS: Yes Edward is vampir. Yes his family are Vampirs as well. No Edward does no know for sure if Bella is homless yet, but he's getting really suspisous, which will led to investigation. Sorry if I missed your question! Ask again, and maybe next time. Thanks for the reveiws!**


	5. Chapter 6

My body jumped

My body jumped! My eyes quickly flashed open. My heart was pounding. It was raining out side. No, it was storming! The lighting must have woken me up. I looked outside my window, and it was dark! I looked at my clock. 9:00!

Oh no Charlie! I looked around, but all I saw was darkness, which meant my door was still shut. Which means Charlie hasn't come in yet. Thank goodness for that. I let out a sigh of relief.

I pulled back the covers. I hate to remove the covers that Edward pulled up; I felt a hot blush come into my checks. Wait what!? Bella you can't be serious. Slip of the tongue! That's it!

I slipped my feet out onto the cold floor. It's freezing! But I have to leave I told myself. If Charlie catches me, I'm dead meat. Literally! I stumbled to the door of my bedroom, with my arms outstretched in the darkness. I grabbed the cold handle and slowly turned it. If I was lucky I could make it down the stairs without making any creaking noise.

I opened the door. It was all dark, but I knew my way around the house well. I went down the stairs skipping some as I went, so as not to make any sound. I made it down to the bottom. I looked up, Charlie was still asleep. I'm good so far. I crept over the front door, and turned the keys in the door.

I opened the door; the storm blew against my face, soaking my body instantly. "We have to go out in that," my body questioned. I wished we didn't, I answered. The wind blew wildly, making the trees bend in every direction and the rain travel in sideways.

I stepped out, and closed the door behind me. My hair was plastered to my face, and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

I folded my arms across my chest, and ran into the darkness of the forest. I was lucky there was a full moon. It shown brightly on my path, through the trees as I ran. I knew exactly where my tent was, and as soon as I got there, I would be warm, dry and safe. Come on Bella, only a few more feet.

I got there, and froze. It was gone! I rubbed my eyes, this can't be happening! Who would take it?!

The sky let out a crack of thunder as the rain came down harder. This is not happening! Where do I go?! Where do I stay?! I sank down to the muddy ground, and held my hands to my ears.

I sat there for so long, my body was numb to the rain. I couldn't even feel it falling anymore. My whole body was frozen into an unmoving position. I leaned against a tree, closing my eyes.

My body felt like it weighed three hundred pounds, I felt so heavy. And I was so tired. "Edward, please help me." I whispered. It sounded pathetic, but he was the only one that gave me anything.

He was always so kind when he had no reason to be, and at times he was the only that cared for me. I could feel the darkness taking hold of me. I let my weight fall on the tree and let it finally claim me.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I watch as she slowly had fallen asleep. Her big brown eyes slowly closing. So peaceful, so calm was her breathing. I couldn't help the smile that slowly crept its way on my face. So vulnerable, so weak. My hands magnetically went to touch her, but I quickly pulled them back.

My sweet Bella. Spending the day with her was truly what I needed. I didn't want to leave, but I had to get back to the school, or Alice would kill me. Maybe I'll come back later tonight. I took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet floral scent. To be away from it, even for a short amount of time was almost unbearable.

I went to her window and opened it leave, but before I left I glanced back at her only to calm my over-protectiveness. She was now smiling, and gripping the quilt with her small hands. Simply adorable. I crease my face into a frown as I left.

I arrived exactly as school got out. Alice was already outside waiting for me with a look of suspicion and irritation. I laughed, that's Alice. I unlocked the doors as she quickly slipped in.

"Where have _you_ been?" I smiled and flipped on the CD in my car. I could feel her glare on the side of my face. But she already knew where I had been; no doubt she could smell the scent. If not on me, then on the seat.

"Edward, you know that's dangerous. Especially for her." I cringed, I knew what she was saying was true, but it was simply impossible for me to separate myself from Bella. She must have sensed my discomfort as she quickly changed the subject.

"So, find out anything new? Because I did." I looked at her.

"What? What did you find?" My voice was desperate.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you."

"Show me what! Alice, stop this game, I want to know now." She laughed.

"Oh please. It's what you get for making me wait!"

"School just got out."

"You'll see." She pointed to the right "Oh, turn here and park." I did as she said and looked straight at her.

"Alice, this better not be some game." She ignored the statement, giving me a dirty look.

"Where's Bella? I mean, where did you leave her?"

"At Charlie's, her home." She let out another snicker, as she opened the passenger's door.

"Follow me." I quickly got out and followed as she took off into the forest. We keep going until; she finally stopped in a clearing, where a small tattered tent stood in the middle. It looked as if it had been pulled out a dumpster.

I looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant by showing me this. I gazed into her very eyes, and suddenly saw that she was comparing this tent to Bella!

"You can't be serious." I walked up to the tent and unzipped it. I looked in it; it was definitely Bella's. Her scent was everywhere. Not to mention the small pile of power bars, and the box of cereal she was eating sometimes. I backed out. "It doesn't make since."

"What doesn't?"

"Why would she stay in this tent if she had a home with Charlie? I saw her room, and everything. Why would she be living here?" Alice shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe her and Charlie aren't on good terms. Maybe he..." she stopped abruptly. My eyes widen, at what she could mean.

"Charlie would never do that. He's policeman! He's her father, why would a father do that do to his daughter?" Alice just started at me with a blank face on, she obviously had no answers. "I have to go get her now!" Alice grabbed my arm.

"No wait."

"I can't! Bella's at Charlie's house, I can't leave her there! I passed Charlie's car as I left, and who knows what he may be doing to her right now."

"Just wait."

"NO!" I didn't mean to scream at Alice, but I couldn't imagine Bella stuck or pinned to a bed screaming in pain. Alice looked at me with understanding; she was probably the only patient enough to deal with me.

"Edward, she's fine. She's right where you left her. If you go to her now, it will be too soon. Do you really think Bella is going to let you take her away on the basis that she is homeless? You know she'll deny it. Plus if Charlie's there, there's no way you can go in there and not give Bella away."

I tried to regain control, but my voice was strained, "Alice, I have all the evidence I need to prove she's homeless. I'm not going to leave her there. I'll go through the window."

"Edward, do you trust me?" I couldn't help but notice the gloomy emotion that was creping in her face. Of course I trusted Alice. I trusted more than ever. But Bella was in danger, and I had to see her again. At least see to it she was still safe. I nodded my head.

"Then trust me, when I say she's ok. But I can say that if Bella and Charlie on bad terms, there's no way she will stay there. Which means she has to leave sometime."

"What if she's too late? Why is Charlie even there! He works full days."

"She won't be. Charlie isn't going to touch her tonight. She'll probably leave when it's safe, which is at night."

"I should have known better. I knew I should have followed her. Then none of this would have happened."

"Yes, but you're far too much of a gentleman for that." I smiled at her, knowing that she was right.

"Old habits die hard. Can't help the way I was raised."

"Now, what to do with this stuff." She pulled at the tent scanning it for any hint of worth. She let out a sigh of frustration and continued her search inside the tent. "Hey!" Oh no, she found something. "These are my pants! I knew it! I'm the only one who has this symbol on their pants."

"I already told you they were yours the first day I saw them on her."

"Power bars? Ewwww. Poor Bella." I heard her shout from inside.

"Oh don't worry Alice, she's on a diet." I couldn't help the sarcastic tone in my voice. Alice came out carrying a few items in her arms. "What's that?"

"Well, I figured if we bring her to our house, then she might want some of her stuff."

"What?" I hadn't even thought about her coming to our house. I mean, I'm sure I would've thought of it later on, but all I was worried about at the moment was getting her out of that house.

"It'll be fun!" She smiled as she set the stuff in my arms and skipped back inside. I forgot how much this stuff excited her. "It'll be just like a sleep over!" She came back out holding a few more items, placing them in my arms. "I'll carry the tent."

"We'll drop it off at the dumpster on our way home." When back at he car, Alice had a smile on her face as big as her face would allow her. She skipped here and there humming different cheerful tunes, as she threw the tent in the trunk.

"I get to set up her room." She sang out, while sliding into the passengers' seat.

"Try not to make it too stylish. Bella doesn't really like things to be too fancy." She just gave me a board look.

"Whatever." I doubt she changed her mind, and I knew the room would still be beyond elegance, and stylishness, but at least I warned her. We took off for the home.

"You know, I think Bella really values your opinions. I don't know why, your just a little annoying insect." I smiled

"Well I am important, but remind me again of why." She said, holding her hands up while looking at he exquisite done nails.

"She always brings you up. Sometimes the things you say she takes to heart. Like that mirror. Remember when you told her she should have one." Her lit up at this.

"I saw that! She had one the very next day. That was funny, and yet somehow adoring at the same time."

"I think Bella is adoring, when she lets down her barriers that she's been building up towards us. The most affective tool we have is your remarks. They seem to penetrate her walls instantly. Like I said, I don't know why, but she really cares about what you think of her."

"Well, all that's about to change!" She chanted out, her face beaming with excitement and anticipation. Now she'll be living with us." She continued to talk non stop about what was the first things she wanted do, like shopping, sleepovers, manicures and pedicures.

But then again having Bella stay with us also meant that she'll find out a lot about us. What if she's scared? What if she truly hates me because I'm a monster? I turned my thoughts back to Alice as she finished up her long speech.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, she'll actually get to meet the real Alice." Alice just stuck out her tongue, but even that couldn't control the sheer excitement radiating off her whole body.

As soon as we got home, Alice ripped the items out of my hands disappearing as she ran to find a spar room for Bella. That was her job; although she hardly viewed it as one. My job was to break the news to Carlisle and Esme. To tell them we would be having a little visitor.

Night came swiftly. Esme had simply taken the news very well. Better than expected. One could say she was quite happy. Knowing that there was a real touchable girl I showed the slightest bit of interest in pleased her. Carlisle thought about for a moment, before he was elbowed in the arm by Esme. He approved, but said it would take effort on the family's part, but as long as I sought after her it would be fine.

There was not question with that; I would be the _only _one responsible for her.

The night continued on. Now is when I wished I could sleep. I lay on my bed, my arms behind my head. Being board out of my mind was not one of my favorite moods.

I couldn't keep my thoughts off Bella. The way her big brown eyes shinned. Her beautiful hair that fell lightly on her shoulders. But the most intoxicating thing about Bella was her smell. Her smell was invigorating to my body.

I looked at the clock, 9:13. Perhaps, Bella had left by now. Either way, I was leaving now no mater what. I had to see her. To me she was as fragile as a snow flake; one touch would simply shatter her into a million pieces. I don't know why that protective need was there for her, but I couldn't help it.

These past few hours had been painful and agonizing. I looked out side as I reached for my keys. It was a rainstorm outside. I shook my head, surly she would be inside still, if she had any sense. I smirked, probably hiding under her bed. I met Alice in the hall way, as I closed my door. She smiled.

"All finished!" Yep, she'd overdone it.

"I dare not look for fear of what I'll see." I pulled out the driveway flipping in my calm CD. I would have to go through her window, and since it was raining, I'm sure it would be closed. That would only make things more difficult. I pulled up near the house stopping before it as much as I could. I took off my jacket leaving it on the seat, as I got out. The rain was refreshing to me.

That's when I noticed something was not right. I could smell Bella's sent, almost as if she passed through this very spot. And it was resent. I ran as fast as I could, making my up to her closed window. I looked inside to the bed, it was empty. The covers were pulled back, and her door was left opened. Oh brilliant Bella!

I followed her sent from the front door, and into the forest. I was not far behind her, I could tell as the scent increased. I could still see her small footprints in the mud, even though they where quickly fading out as the rain poked at them. Please be safe. I ran faster. The scent was so close now; I could almost feel the beat of her heart. She must be looking for her tent.

I stopped, there she was. Curled up in a little ball, leaning against a tree in the mud. Without thinking I rushed over to her, my body hunched over her to keep as much rain off her as possible. She was shaking uncontrollably, her arms where full of goose bumps. I picked her curled form up in my arms, holding her as far from my body as possible. I knew my body would only freeze her more. I wished I'd brought my jacket, but it didn't think she would leave the house in a clearly obvious thunder storm.

She had mud plastered all over her. She would defiantly need a bath. I ran to the car, not caring about how stained my shirt would be. I had to get her warm. I opened the passengers' door and carefully set her down. Her body dripping wet. I opened my trunk, and pulled out a spar blanket. I don't know why I kept it, it's not like I would ever need it. I slipped into the driver's seat, locking the doors, and starting the engine.

I turned the heat all the way up and put them on her. I carefully pick her body up, to slide the blanket under her, even though my seat was already soaked and full of mud. Pulling my jacket out from under me I wrapped it around her. I couldn't stop staring at her for a long time, before I started to drive.

I looked at her tangled hair that was stuck all over to her face. Her clothes that clung to every curve of her body. The drips of water as they hit the leather seat. What was she thinking!? How long had she been out there? I should have come sooner. I should have just waited at her house till it was time. I should never have let her out of my sight.

I raised my hand to wipe away the stray drops of rain on her cheek. Her skin was burning hot. She had a fever. I had to get her someplace safe, and out of those wet clothes. I would have Carlisle look at her when we got home. No doubt Alice and Esme would take care of her bath and clean clothes. She was completely saturated with mud.

I quickly switched off the heater. It worked to well; the car was already steaming hot. I drove faster; the air from the outside would touch the windows, thus cooling down the car slowly. As I raced home, I saw a stir of movement out the corner of my eye.

"Edward?" Her voice was barely audible above whisper.

"Yes Bella." I was going 100 miles per hours. I had never been in car accident and never will. All though I also never went his fast on a storming rainy day. I looked back at her; when I didn't hear her say anything, she had already slipped into unconsciousness again. "It ok Bella, your safe now, I'm taking you home." I looked back at her, and saw a little hint of a smile on her face as it slowly died down.

I was never letting her out of sight again.


	6. Chapter 7

Hello higher hunter aka jo schmoe

**Hello higher hunter aka jo schmoe!** Well Bella was half asleep in Edward's car. She fell asleep in the forest not really because she was so tired, but because it was storming out side, and she didn't know where to go, so she just sat there not knowing what to do, and eventually if a person just sits in the rain, their body will become numb, so she just tried to block it out by going to sleep. And no, I don't think your being rude by asking; feel free to ask all the questions you need. **Hello jocelyn!** I got your review, and I really appreciate you pointing out my little mistake, I really didn't notice it until you said something. But I'm not sure, if I change it, will my story disappear for those who already have it saved the way it is? Would you let me know? I would love to get more reviews if I can by changing it, but I don't want to lose the ones I have so let me know it you get a chance**. And hello ****Leontyne****. I absolutely love your review. I am happy I am one of the few that you decided to review. I hope I don't let you down with the story. I know I don't have as many reviews, I wish I had more, because I can tell that some of the people reading my story are not reviewing. And I really wish they would. But I look forward to hearing more from you and how you like the story. Long reviews are the best!**

**Edward's View**

I pulled up the drive way, going as slow as possible so as not to wake the sleeping temptation that sat next to me. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her…

"Every time she flipped her hair, or passed by me, the smell burned down my throat, like a roaring flame. Her smell was unbearable. Many times, I had to talk myself out of killing her, thus putting aside my thirst. It would be easy to obliterate her. She was so weak, and defenseless. One touch was all it took, and she would break into a million pieces. I watched her every move, deciding and auguring with myself, when was the best time to strike. Killing humans was not something I stood for.

I would be letting down not only myself, but also my father. Decades of restraint would simply blow away. I even contemplated following her home, to where she would be alone, and no one would hear her screams of pain. And so I did.

I followed her to Charlie's house. When she used to live there. I could already see the illustration drawing its way in mind as I sped over there. Her wide frightened chocolate eyes starting at me as I became a monster beyond self control. Her heart rate increasing, her blood pumping through her veins. Trembling before me, speechless. And then she would try the inevitable. She would try to run, or scream for help, as I would pick up her easily breakable body. To silence her, once and for all and to quench the thirst that swirled through every part of my body.

And yet when I was in her house, lurking in every shadow, following her through the darkly lit house, the strength and the confidence I once had was lost. She walked around in her baggy gray sweats, humming a tune while she prepared dinner. Part of me kept telling me to slay her and be done with it. But the other side encouraged me to walk away. Her father would be coming home soon, and what would he think if his only daughter disappeared forever? Not a trace of her death, or where she was. I knew it was wrong, there was no reason for it, but I just had to have her. Then I decided, maybe now it not the best time, I would wait for night.

When night came, I was already in her room waiting for her. She had taken a shower, and when she came out I could smell her strawberry shampoo mixed in with the intoxicating smell of her body. She hopped into bed with a smile on her face, pulling up the covers. Charlie came and stood at the door, as he said, "Good night sport, want me to turn off the light?"

"Oh yeah, thanks dad." She said. The lights went out and I finally had her to myself. Her screams would not be a problem; I would make sure that they were silenced before they began. I kept over to her, towering over her body. She was already fast asleep, her breathing so peaceful. My hands balled into fists, I knew this was wrong. I could almost taste her. I would do it. I went for her, but she said something I didn't expect, and I stopped.

"Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. A smile crept its way onto her lips. She looked so beautiful, so childlike. Her little hands balled around a piece of the purple quilt on her bed. She was dreaming, about me! And she smiled! My body was shaking with anticipation.

Her smell unbearable this close. I held my breath as I back away from her to the farthest part of the small room. I never took my eyes off her for the rest of the night. I _couldn't_ take my eyes off her. Something held me there. She tossed and turned in her sleep, occasionally saying my name and getting the same little smile on her face. As I stared at her, I could feel the barriers inside me breaking down. I didn't want to see her in pain; I didn't want to see her screaming in terror of me. I- I wanted to protect her.

From any and everything, that tired to harm her. Including myself. Finally dawn broke, and I left quickly, tearing my eyes off her sleeping form. When I came home my family seemed to waiting for me to tell them it was time to move. That I had killed an innocent human. The only smile in the room was Alice's. As she realized that I hadn't done anything. Like a wave, relief crossed my family's face as they realized too. I went straight to my room, to be alone.

Ever since that night, I have grown nothing but attachments to Bella, even though we were already off to a bad start. I knew I hadn't been very nice to her at that store, but that was when I was still contemplating killing her. Alice was very angry when Bella had thrown her slushy at her; after she fell on her butt. I hadn't meant to push her that hard. Then she keyed my car, which only intensified my desire to kill her."

And yet here she lay. In my car, sound asleep. I put my hand to her face, she still felt hot. I would have stared at her longer, but my protective instincts kicked in, as I picked up her small form in order for Carlisle to get a look at her.

Before I could open the front door, Alice had already swung it open, and was evil eyeing me.

"What did you do?!" Me!

"Nothing, I found her in the rain." I walked passed Alice to the couch, Esme giving the sleeping girl a worried look, as she quickly hurried out the room to go get Carlisle. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already downstairs hovering around Bella. Not even a second later, Carlisle was down, carrying his doctor bag. "She has a fever, and she's shivering." I couldn't help the worry that glazed over my words. I saw Emmett smile at this.

"Sorry man couldn't help it."

"Then leave." I growled out. He gave me a sarcastic scared look, as he took a seat next to Rosalie, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Then Carlisle spoke. "Well, she seems fine, besides a little common cold. She should be over it in a day or two. How long did you say she was out in the rain?"

I put my head down, feeling irresponsible, " I don't know."

"Well, the first thing is to get her out of these wet clothes and in something warm. Definitely a hot bath and some food. Then of course the most important thing is sleep." Carlisle looked to Alice and Esme, thinking the same thing I was. "Hope you don't mind." Alice smiled and skipped towards Bella, picking her light figure up, while Esme dashed up stairs to get everything ready.

"Careful." The word came out without thinking. Once again my protective instincts were kicking in. But I didn't want to see her wake yet. If she did, I would never be able to stop looking at her, or let someone else take her away. Alice gave me a smug look, as she tried to ignore my unnecessary defending impulse.

As she turned to leave I saw Bella squirm a little, but Alice was already gone before I could confirm it. What to do? I questioned myself.

"So, got a little soft spot for the human don't you?" Emmett was having a hard time controlling his amusement. "I don't blame you brother, she it pretty, in human way. But don't forget the human-"

"Bella!" I barked, "Her name is Bella!"

Emmett put a hand to his chest, batting his eyes at me, "Oh, pardon me, I mean don't forget that Bella hates us, I mean not that I care, but don't you think she'll have a hard time getting use to us, and how much we have to hide when she's around?"

"No, I haven't overlooked that. But it certainly will take the family's effort to keep her safe."

"So she is staying with us." Emmett let out a loud laugh. "So where did you find the little hum-, I mean Bella. Trashcan? Under a bridge?" One look silenced him. I was literary seething anger.

"Now is not the time for jokes."

"Maybe not for you." This time Rose, Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Emmett. Let Edward and Bella alone." He was lucky Carlisle had stepped in. I would love to have reason to claw him apart.

**Bella's View**

I could feel something cold like marble slowly stroking my check. Then they stroked my brow gently saying my name. "Bella," it said in a velvet soft voice. I wanted to go to it. I could feel the flutter of my eyes as they opened.

"Ahh, she moves!" This was a different voice, a more muscular heavy voice. The voice was not a smooth as the first. The one that called my name. I looked around me and saw Edward seated next to me in chair, his hands resting slightly next to mine. Then my worst nightmare. I was surrounded by Cullens. Alice's gleaming face staring at me with a smile the touched her eyes. Rosalie leaning against the doorpost with a half smile on. Jasper's hands locked around Alice looking dead into my eyes. And then there was Edward next to me with Emmett standing behind him.

It was all too hard to take in at once. The beauty that encircled the room, was unbelievable. I felt plain and out of place. The heavy voice I must have heard had to have been Emmett, who was smiling almost laughing at me. The only difference with this smile was that it was not a mocking smile, it was a welcoming smile. And not just his smile, but everyone's.

It was like they all had been sitting, standing and waiting for me to wake. The thought made me blush. A little embarrassing.

"Oh, you're up." I heard a voice that made me jump a little. I looked to where it came from, and there in the doorway next to Rosalie stood a man that looked very young, but somehow wise beyond his years. There was more? Next to him stood a breathtaking woman, her face shinning with a sweet smile. She looked pretty young too, but somehow still held some type of authority.

"Yes, she just woke up," I heard Edward say. He looked back at me and winked. It stunned me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice slumped down on the bed and sat next to me. "How are you feeling?" At this point all eyes where on me, as if this was the question everyone was waiting to ask me. I could feel the red in my face spreading further. This was all a little too weird. Me? In the Cullens house? And they weren't trying to kill me? But when looking at Alice I was convinced that I had never seen anyone happier.

"Umm, y-y-yes. I'm f-f-fine." My voice sounded like a squeak. The room had been dead silent and still as I answered; I swear I could have been standing in a room full of statues.

"Well I brought you some soup. I thought you would be hungry. After all it would be better for you to eat something warm; it will help you feel better." Feel better? I didn't feel bad. Well except for a little bit of aches I had, and a small head ach, but that was really nothing. I'd had worse. I gripped the silk blanket as the tension was making me feel uneasy.

The man handed the soup to Edward and a small glass of water. It smelled heavenly. I looked around at my, "I'm not sure enemies," and almost as if I had sent them a sign they all immediately dispersed, smiling at me on their way out. I saw Emmett nudge Edward in the arm and wave is eye brows up and down, as he left; shutting the door behind him. Edward and I were the only two in the room.

I took advantage of the quietness to review the past event. How did I get here? What happened? Come on Bella think. I remembered Edward taking me to the nurse at school. I hit my head again, no, no way passed that. Edward took me took lunch, blah, blah, then Charlie's place, then rain and darkness. I was afraid to ask, but I needed to know.

"Edward?" He looked at me, with surprise written on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how I got here." I just kept my head down as I asked, I was kind of embarrassed.

"I found you in the rain." He said it as if he were asking for clarification.

"I know, but how? Why were you out in the forest?" And then something dawned on me. Could it have been him that took my tent? Wait, maybe he didn't know I was homeless, maybe he just thought I was in the rain. No wait, he already dropped me off at Charlie's, that wouldn't work. I was searching for any excuse I could give.

"Alice said she saw something in the forest, and so we went to go check it out. You'll never believe what we found." He looked at me with an innocent face on, he must not know.

"What?"

"An old worn out tent. Somebody must've been living in it because it was full of power bars, and cereal boxes." I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. As soon as he said tent, my heart dropped down into my stomach. But Edward still looked innocent, so he really must not know. Maybe he was just being nice, rescuing me from the rain.

"What were you doing out in the forest so late at night?" I eyed him. I wasn't sure what to believe. Weather he knew or not.

"I, I um, went out for a walk, and I got lost."

"Oh," was all he said. He smiled at me, with his crooked smile. "Here, you should eat something." He set a tray down in my lap, placing the hot bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of me.

I didn't hesitate to dig in. The chicken was so tender and full of flavor, each bit led to another and another. The broth was warm and soothing to my freezing insides. Now I was thirsty. I looked up as Edward held out a glass of water to me. I drank it greedily.

Finally I laid back patted my full stomach. It felt good to be full.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Edward."

"Oh, my pleasure Bella." He stared at me for a moment, almost as if he were deciding to whether or not to say something. He frowned at me, "you know, I found this in that tent, do you know whose it might be?"

There in his hand, he held my little silver shiny mirror, the one I had brought from Charlie's house. He had seen me with it that day after Alice said that I should have one. 'I know that sounds bad, but I really did need one. Not because of Alice', I lied to myself.

I let out a sigh, he knew. "It's mine." I said in a low voice. I looked into Edward's eyes, expecting to see amusement, or anger, but certainly not what I saw. In his eyes was the emotion of compassion, and regret. Like, he wished he hadn't brought it up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Please forgive me, that was out of line, and should not have been said." He truly looked hurt. But I was the one who lied, and he caught me. "It won't happen again."

"So, you know." He gave me a questioning look. "I mean you know about me." He smiled, fighting a laugh.

"Not if you erase the conversation we just had. But other than that, yes." I put my head down; it was embarrassing to talk about me being homeless, especially to Edward. "Bella, please don't feel embarrassed." How did he know? "I can only imagine, how… you must feel. But please, don't feel ashamed, you are welcome here. We are not looking to fight you, or expose your secret. I just, or we just can't overlook the fact of you being homeless."

"No, I don't really need to stay here, I'm fine really, I just need a little big more money and I can buy myself some place to stay. I'm fine really. If I could just get me te-"

"We got rid of it. Which means you'll just have to stay here until you've found another descent tent. And we have to agree."

"I'll be fine; I don't need your permission."

"Bella, please, let me help you. It's not a fight anymore. It's not like that. Please understand, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"Your very accident prone. Accidents flock to you like ants would a piece of candy." He smiled at me, dazzling me. Maybe I could,- no! Don't fall for his tricks! I kicked myself. But then I looked at his face. It was like he was pleading to take care of me!

"Well, I guess, a couple days wouldn't hurt. Maybe just till I feel better." Even though I already did. His face brightened as if the sun were rising in his eyes. His smile touched his eyes, and his eyes glowed with excitement, and happiness.

"Thank you. I let you get some rest." My body was still very tired, it seemed like this night went on forever. Edward reached over and took the food tray from my lap. He walked towards the door and then stopped. "Bella, do you need anything else?" Well, I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay. "I'll be right back."

He left for what only seemed five seconds, and then he was back. He took his regular seat, next to me. "Do you like piano songs?"

I nodded, 'if they're played right.'

"Do you know any by heart?" He was leaning me back towards the bed, setting and fluffing the pillows just right. He pulled the silk sheets up, and then the blanks that were of warm, comfortable cotton.

Laying my head back and yawing, I nodded. "Well, I only know how it starts. But I don't really know the rest."

"Will you start it?" He asked. His voice was like a lullaby, rocking me off to sleep. I didn't want to damage his hearing. "Just start it," he repeated. I started it, but my voice sounded hoarse and disconnected. My voice would skip and crake a little, but some how the sound came out. "Clair de loon? That's a pretty song."

My voice slowly gave out, as I could feel sleep conquering me. As soon as my voice gave out, Edward picked up the next key instantly. His voice sounded like a well tuned violin compared to a broken one. It was strong and confident, but at the same time soft and peaceful. I could feel his cold hand touch the tip of my fingers as his voice sang me to sleep. It felt nice. "Good night Bella, pleasant dreams." Darkness.


	7. Chapter 8

I felt something warm touch my eyelids

**Hey higher hunter aka jo schmoe**, I see you have another question. Well that's just the thing is that Bella does sneak in while Charlie is not home. That's how she got her mirror, and how she washed her clothes, and took a shower. Then she snuck back out. Hope that clears things up a little, ask more questions if you need it. **Hello 102655**, for the Twenty forth time, I am continuing the story.** Hey Leontyne**, it's nice to see you liked the chapter, I hope I can have another chapter up after you come back. Enjoy where ever you are going, and thanks for the very long review, loved it. Here's another chapter, enjoy. **Hello Panda Blitz Cullen,** don't worry! They will change.

I felt something warm touch my eyelids. As I opened them the bright light burned them. I let my eyes adjust to the light, as I could finally open them fully. What I saw was magnificent. Something that could only be possible in a dream. The room I was in was absolutely breathtaking. I blinked a couple times, just to make sure this was real. This was not the same room I had been in before. This room made me feel warm and comfortable.

The room was very high ceilinged, and elegantly proportioned. In the corner of the room, burned a warm glowing fire. From the top of the ceiling hung a stunning and awe-inspiring, white crystal chandelier. The walls where a pale and creamy white, the only thing that hung on them was a painting of a young girl holding red roses.

I liked that picture, I wandered whose room I was in. This was seem to fit me so well, everything was just right. Even the bed was awesome! It was huge. And the mattress was like sleeping on clouds that would curve around your body as soon as you lay down. The covers were just right, not too much, and too little, just right for the room temperature.

At the end of the bed was a silk blue robe that was neatly folded up. Hmm. I never wore a robe. I was always fully dressed. I started to slip my feet out the side of the bed, until I realized I wasn't quite dressed. "Oh!" I said in a quick squeak as I hopped back in bed; pulling the covers all the way up to my chin. These were not the clothes that I was put in last night. Last night I had worn a full pair of cotton pajama pants and a half yellow tank top.

Now I wore only a man's cotton plain white t-shirt that reached down a little bit above my knees, and my underwear.

I heard a quick knock on the door. "Bella?" I recognized the voice as Edward's. "Bella, can I come in?" Why was he asking me? It's not like this was my room, although it fit me perfectly. "Bella? Are you ok?" The voice sounded panicked now. When I didn't answer, the door burst open to revel a panic stricken Edward. He just about sprinted to my side, as his face still held terror. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you hurt?"

I couldn't help the little smile that pulled at my lips. Wow, my voice must've been louder then I expected. Or maybe he was really good at hearing, because it seemed pretty quite to me. "I'm fine."

"Why were you scared?"

"I wasn't, just a little surprised." I saw as my mood was transformed the features in his face. Relief washed over his face, as he smiled at me.

"Surprised? I told Alice not to overdo the whole fixing up your room thing, but I guess that was asking too much from her."

"No, it's not the room, actually it's perfect, it just that…" My face reddened.

"What is it?" His eyes stared into mine, as if he were trying to hypnotize me. "Bella, if it's about you staying here in our home, it perfectly fine."

"No, it's not that." Although I still felt a little embarrassed about that as well. Edward was quite now, but his soft face pleaded for an explanation. I took a deep breath. "I'm naked." I whispered so low; I thought I would have to repeat it. But from the look on Edward's face, I could tell he had heard me.

His expression altered from worried and concerned to complete amusement. His smiled slowly curved up, until it touched his eyes. I blushed even harder. He started laughing. It sounded like silver bells ringing together. The conversation ran quickly over in my mind. And then I realized something, I hadn't before.

He'd said Alice had overdone the whole room thing. My room? I had a room?

"I'm sorry Bella; I had to give Carlisle one of my shirts for you. He said you're burning with a fever last night. The clothes you were wearing where far too warm. And at the moment, it seemed like the right thing to do." Yeah whatever, about my room.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um, did you say my room?"

"Yes." If possible, my face reddened even more. "For as long as you want to stay." Wow, Edward didn't half ass anything did he? "Why, does it make you feel uncomfortable?" As I was about to answer no, I felt a light thump on my bed, as Alice sat at the end of my bed. In her hands she held two different plates, steaming with food.

"Hi Bella! So what do you think?" About what? Then answering my unsaid question, "The room. What do you think? Do you love it?" Her eyes were wide with excitement, and anticipation. Edward eyes rolled in the back of his head.

She did the room? I mean my room? This was all scary! She was acting like she'd known me and we'd been best friends for years instead of a couple hours. I closed my eyes, this was not all happening. Could it be that all my dreams had come true in one night?

Alice acting like she was my closest friend, Edward sitting right beside me, a home, and maybe, maybe a new little family.

"You don't like." Alice's voice was full of disappointment. Aww, no. It wasn't like that all.

"No, no, no! I do like, I mean I do love it. It's just that it's all a little hard to take in all at once. But I love the room, really. It fits me perfectly. Thank you Alice." Wow, those were words that I never thought I would ever say. Alice's smile returned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alice gave Edward an I told you so look.

"Oh! By the way, I wasn't sure which you liked best, soooo, I made them both!" She held up the two plates of food. On one there was a full stack of pancakes, with syrup and butter melted on the top. One the other plate was a full stack of waffles, also with butter and syrup melted on them. On the side were eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Oh," I said in an embarrassing way, "you didn't have to do all that. I could have just eaten a bowl of cereal or something." Alice looked like what I said had put a bad taste in her mouth.

"I know, but I wanted to make this day a special day for you." Why? I looked at Edward for clarification, but all I got was a blank stare.

"Why is today so special?"

"It's your first day with us." She said in a loud excided voice. "It's like a long sleep over. Anyway, when you're feeling better, we'll go shopping, buy new clothes, shoes, jewelry, and paint nails. Lots of fun." She leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, as she dashed out the room.

Well, that was really wired. Well not weird, but too much.

"Sorry about that. She hasn't had anyone to really take in, and do things for. It all really excites her."

"I like it." I smiled as I popped and piece of waffle in my mouth. Than a piece of pancake, then the bacon, and before I knew it I was shoving my face.

"Is it good?"

"Hmmmmm," was I could say at the moment. It was delicious. Completely out of this world. I was already feeling so much better. I had been pampered so much, that I had forgotten all about my past homeless life. It was wired how I immediately trusted them so easily. Even though we had been enemies for so long.

When I had finished, Edward removed the plate from my lap and put it on the night stand for his next leave. "Thank you, that was great."

"You're more than welcome Bella."

"Hell yeah!" I heard someone yell from outside my room. I had never seen the outside of this room, except for the room I had been in earlier. I'm sure the rest of the house was even more awe-inspiring. By the rough sound of the voice, I jugged it was Emmett. Edward looked at my expression and answered my question.

"Emmett. He's watching the game downstairs. He tends to be louder than he thinks."

"Can I get up?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, and then gave me a pity look.

"Bella, I really don't think you should. It would be best if you got some sleep first." I couldn't help the miserable look that crept its way into my face. I wasn't tired though. "Please? Just for a little bit. I won't cause any trouble. I won't even touch anything." Edward looked at if his insides her burning, as he put his head down; hiding it from me. I wanted to get up, and walk around, and as strange as it sounded, I wanted to see Alice too. I stared at him with puppy eyes. "Oh, Bella don't do that to me. I know you don't feel tired mentally, but physically your body is. I wouldn't feel right letting you get up before it's time."

"I won't break anything, I promise."

"Bella it's not about you touching anything, it about what your body needs."

"Please? If I lay down now, I won't go to sleep." That's when Edward's head shot up to mine, a smile etched across his face.

"Do you really think so?"

I frowned, "What do you mean think, I know I won't sleep. You're wasting your time."

"Am I?" His smile grew, with every word. All I could do was frown again. "How about this," he took off his watch and handed it to me, "it's eleven thirty right now, when the clock hits twelve thirty, you can get up, whether you slept or not. Deal?"

That was an hour from now! That was way too long to just sit in bed. "How about twelve ten?" Edward gave me a look that said don't push your luck. But I ignored it. "Twelve ten."

"Fine, twelve ten."

"Deal." Ok, this was going to easy. Just sit up and stay awake, which wouldn't be hard, because I wasn't tired. Edward got up and fluffed my pillows, leaning me back on them. "Hey! I know what you're doing, don't even try it. I said I'm not tired."

Edward's face was priceless. He quickly leaned away, and smirked down at me. "I know, I just thought you'd be more comfortable."

"Well, thank you for your consideration, but I fine."

He smiled briefly at me and picked up the dirty dishes. He walked towards the door with them. Wait, he was leaving? So soon? I wasn't ready for him to leave, not yet.

"Where are you going?" I failed to hide the panic that lingered over my voice.

"Calm down Bella, rest, I mean," he turned to smile at me, "sit and wait. I will be back shortly." I watched as he ambled out of the door, shutting it behind him. I looked at the watch. Darn. Only two minutes had passed. This was going to feel like forever. The door opened inaudibly, as Edward came in and took his regular seat next to me.

I looked at Edward. How was it possible that someone could be so beautiful? So beautiful they took the very breath away from you. I brought my hand up to my mouth as I yawned. Then I remembered Edward was next to me. Edward's face lit up with joy.

"I'm not tired. I always yawn when I first wake up." My voice was defensive.

"Oh, no, no, no, Bella, I know you're not tired. People don't usually yawn when they're tired anyway." I looked at the watch, Eleven forty. Oh come on, hurry up! Edward was still smiling. "So, tell me, something about yourself Bella." There was nothing to tell. I didn't lead this interesting life. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I hate gym."

"I could have guessed that. But what is it in particular that you hate about gym?"

"I just don't fit in." I covered my mouth for another yawn. Edward tried to act as if he didn't see it, as he continued.

"Hmm, fit in. How so?"

"I always end up getting hurt, or hit with the ball or something stupid. And I'm always the last one picked on a team."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. I mean about you being accident prone. Danger really does flock to you. Even in gym."

"Hmm," was all I could say. These pillows were starting to feel really comfortable. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a few moments. No! I sat up, straightening myself out, I am going to stay awake, no matter what!

"Tired?"

"No!" I said with force. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he started humming a tune I didn't recognize, but it was appealing. He reached out and stoked the top of my head. I closed my eyes for a few moments and then reopened them quickly. He was not going to win. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, it was a battle. My body was slowly tiring to get me to fall asleep, while I was steady trying to keep it awake. Edward's soothing, and peaceful singing didn't help. I closed my eyes for the last time, as I felt the watch slip out of my hand, and darkness.

I opened my eyes, to see Edward hovered above me, as if he already knew when I would wake.

"Sleep well?" His breath blew in my face stunning me for an instant. I thought back to our deal. Damn it! I blew it! I grabbed the watch that was sitting on the side of the bed and looked at it. Two O nine! Oh great!

Edward laughed as he leaned away from me. I was unable to move for some time, mostly because I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep. "Well, I hope you did. Ready to get up?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that end. All my anger seemed to disappear with those words. I smiled as I pulled back the covers, slipping my feet onto the ground. Edward grabbed my arm, before I could fall to the floor. "Easy, we'll take it slow." Mentally I wanted to race out of this room, but physically I couldn't. "First, you have to get some clothes on."

My face flashed a deep red, as I had forgotten that little detail. I grabbed the blue robe and wrapped it around myself. I was still in a rush to get out.

When we finally made it to the door, I flung it open in my excitement. Edward eased me down the massive stair case until we reached the bottom. I had been so focused on trying not to fall of my face, that I forgot to look at the house, or more like mansion. It was stunning everywhere I looked.

"Hey, look who's up?" Emmett stared back at me from the couch, Rosalie in his lap. She shrugged as she turned back to the TV.

"Hi Bella!" Her voice was the sound of jingling bells. It could only be Alice. She skipped up to me and Edward smiling. "I hope your feeling better, because there's so much we have to do. Well not today, but soon." Come to think of it, I wasn't feeling well anymore.

"Yes, I do hope your feeling better." This was a different voice, a more professional voice and authoritative voice. It was Carlisle. And next to him stood his stunning wife, Esme. She smiled a welcoming warm smile at me. Jasper was the last one to sit up, and give a quick wave to me.

"Hey Bell-Bell. Nice to see your feeling better." He said. Bell-Bell? I had never been called that before. I couldn't believe the way the Cullen's were treating me. It was like any minute they would all puff away and I would wake up in my tent.

"H-hey." I looked at Edward; he seemed to be frowning at Rosalie. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"What would you like to do?"

"You tell me."

"Piano?" Ooo, it liked that idea.

"Wait!" it was Alice. "She can't go around looking like that."

"Alice I really don't think anyone cares besides you."

She glared at him, "You wouldn't understand, you're not a girl, unless I am mistaken.

"Actually," I said cutting in, "it would be nice to get some clothes on." Edward relaxed and hesitantly let go of my arm. Alice scooped me up and raced back up stairs. She planted me on a bed in another room I did not recognize. It was huge and lovely as ever. Defiantly decorated beyond perfect.

"Hmm," she said, holding different colors up to my skin. "Blue looks nice on you, but then so does pink." Pink! I hated pink. "No, maybe blue. Yeah, blue works." She pulled a thin blue dress, and handed it to me. I hesitated; I didn't like wearing dresses unless I had to. But from the look on Alice's face, it seemed I had to.

I quickly slipped into the thin blue dress, letting Edward's shirt fall to the floor. I was tempted to pick it up and smell it. The smell was like a drug, which called to me. But then it might have been a little scary to see.

The dress fit perfectly. Just my size.

"Now, the hair." Oh no! She held up a brush, and turned me around. She brushed until my flat brown hair clung to my shoulders. "There, all done. That wasn't bad now was it?"

"No not at all." In all truth it wasn't as bad as I thought. She rushed me back down to Edward. He grabbed hold of me, as if he had found some long lost treasure. Like someone else would grab me if he didn't.

"Piano?" He asked again. I nodded, much happier to be dressed and feeling better. "You look nice." The blush came instantly, without even a thought.

"Thanks," I mumbled, my face reddening with the passing of each second.

"No, thank you Bella." He pulled my hand up to his lips. I could feel his lips parting as his cold breath tickled my fingertips. Then he dropped my hand to my side. I think I could get use to this life, at least until I was feeling better. Haha.


	8. Chapter 9

Edward walked me through a long hallway, and into a big entrance way, which was beautiful

**Hello ****I love Koenigseggs**, I am looking for a beta reader, I just haven't found one. But thanks for the suggestion. I appreciate your concern.

**Hello ****aggiez**, Um I'm not sure about Charlie right now. But I will answer your school question in the chapter.

**Hello, ****higher hunter aka jo schmoe**, Well, at the time when Bella was homeless, she didn't have any choice, because I guess you could say at the time she was lost, and didn't know what to do. So taking a pair of pants and the tent she found seemed like a good idea at the time.

**Hello ****goldenrose37****,** I only realized my little mistake after you pointed it out. Thank you! I would change it, but I really don't want to. So Thanks for your keen eyes. But it was my mistake.

Edward walked me through a long hallway, and into a big entrance way, which was beautiful. In the middle of the big open space was a stunning piano. My feet wouldn't move as I took in the full-size astounding picture of the room.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just that everything in this room is all so beautiful."

"Yes," he paused not looking at me but smiling to himself, "it is." He glanced down at me, a smooth shiny smile glazed over his perfect lips. The blush came into my face, almost as if Edward could summon it anytime he wanted. In fact there was no doubt in my mind that he was completely cable of doing just that. But I had to remember, Edward and I were still enemies.

Edward looked away, as I bit the inside of my bottom lip to stop the blush, and tried to put on a poker face. But of course like all my hair brain ideas, it didn't work; it just made my bottom lip go numb.

"Shall we?" I let him lightly drift me over to the piano bench. He and I stood next to it, and he looked at me with a look I couldn't quite read. "Would you like to play?"

Embarrassment washed over me. "Me?" I asked fearfully. "Um, no, I, no, I don't play." I turned to look behind me, as if I was looking for something, when in reality I was only trying to hide my awkwardness, and reddened face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I looked back at him surprised that he could read my feelings so easily. Edward motioned to the bench, as he took his seat. As I sat down, I couldn't help the stiffening that my body held being so close to the most beautiful human alive. In fact he was so gorgeous; it wasn't possible for him to be human. No, he must be an angle trapped in a human's body.

Still I didn't want to get too close to him. Once you start getting close to someone, you accumulate feelings for them, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Especially with Edward. Besides what if I smell? What if I still have morning breath? All in all, it would just be best to stay as far from the fire as possible.

"Do you have a favorite?" He asked pulling me out of trance.

"Um, not really. Do you play often?" He smiled to himself.

"Sometimes."

"Then you must have a favorite."

"I suppose there are a few I like." I looked down at the keys and pressed one down. The sound cut through the silence of the room and echoed off the beautiful white tainted walls.

"You must be really good at playing." He looked at me as if he didn't expect a compliment from me.

"I guess you could say I'm ok."

"Would you play?"

"Of course Bella." He lifted his hands onto the white creamy keys, and let his hands flow over the keys. The sound that surrounded the room was amazing. His fingers flowed delicately over each key, almost as if his hands weren't even attached, but that they had a mind of their own.

The song was beautiful, soothing, and yet exotic at the same time. He was ok? What a lie! He was amazing! As he sounded the last key, bringing the song to a close, I could do nothing but sit in wonder and astonishment. My heart began to pulse, as I was forced to suck in a breath of air. I hadn't realized I had been holding it in all this time.

I shook my head, giving Edward a betrayed look. "Ok? You can play ok?" His lips parted with a soft smile, showing his pearly white teeth. "It hardly seems fair. You seem to have everything, you can do anything." He chuckled.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"That," I said pointing to the piano, "that was amazing! I could never to that." He chuckled again and sighed.

"I suppose half is true."

"What song was it?"

"It's actually Esme's favorite song. I made it for her especially." So the amazing list gets longer!

"You made that song?"

"Yes, but it took a great while." He smirked as his face turned serious. "Bella, would you mind if I asked you question? I don't mean to pyre in your life, but, I was wondering about Charlie."

My body stiffened at the name. I gulped, not quite ready to answer any questions about Charlie. The very thought of Charlie made my skin shiver and my blood boil with anger. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes wondering around the room in desperation to change the subject. Why of all things did he have to ask about Charlie?

"What about him?" I hung my head as low as I could to hide it from Edward's alluring gaze.

"Why aren't you living with him?" The question stabbed me. Just thinking of Charlie brought back painful memories that I tried to block out. All those nights that I was scared of what Charlie might do to me, how to escape. I remember his breath on me; it smelled of staled alcohol, and peanuts. The way his voice slurred and whispered perverted comments in my ear.

I felt a cold hand glide over my check, leaving a wet trail down my face. I hadn't realized that I let a tear escape. Edward rubbed the salty liquid between two of his fingers.

"Bella," he paused sliding closer to me, closing the gap between us. I felt his cold hard arms enclose me into him. He was so cold, and yet it felt warm to be near him. He wore a jacket, but he still felt cold. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting my emotions in order. More tears slipped away, this time leaving wet spots on Edward's jacket.

I wonder how many of the Cullen's clothes I've ruined? I wanted to move away, but something kept me, like I needed to be near Edward. I inhaled deeply, my breath coming in quick hiccups. Only then did I realize how amazing the air that I sucked in smelled.

I couldn't put a word to it, but it was stunning. It didn't smell like cologne, but simply the smell of Edward himself. I hiccups filled the silence of the room. "Shhhh," Edward whispered in my ear, while rubbing and patting my back soothingly. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," I said, my voice muffled in his jacket, "it's not your fault." I shifted out of his arms, wiped the tears that still lingered in my eyes. Edward rubbed his wrist across my eyes, letting my tears soak into the sleeves of his jacket. I sniffed, "thanks."

I looked at the tear stains on his jacket and was suddenly embarrassed. "What a mess I've made."

"You?" He let out a disdainful laugh, "what a mess I have made." Normally I would have agreed with him, just to make him feel bad, but I didn't want to place the blame on Edward. After all, it was my past, and my out of control emotions. I just shook my head in disagreement.

"Do I look horrible," I said trying to clean myself up as best I could.

Edward's eyes roamed for moment, and met back at my eyes. He hesitated before answering, but then smiled and chuckled. "You look lovely." I looked for sarcasm in his words but found none. I sat stunned for a moment replying his words in my head. This was a completely different Edward. He used to be so mean, and now he was the perfect gentleman. He broke the silence. "So, what else would you like to do?" I shrugged. No clue. "Tell me when you decide."

I thought about it, but thought of nothing. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take me in?"

"That's an amusing question. But more importantly, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I just didn't think that you would ever want to be bothered with me."

"Bothered?"

"And that if you and your family ever found out about me being homeless you would surly use it for your revenge."

"I would never do anything of the sort, and you certainly aren't a bother as you would put it."

"But how could you change so quickly? You used to hate me."

He laughed at this, "No, Bella, I never _hated_ you. Besides I couldn't very well leave you out in the rain, now could I?" He smiled. That's when something dawned on me. I jumped. School! Today was school day!

"School!" I shouted. I hadn't missed a day, until now. I had completely forgotten about there being school. It seemed as if I was in a paradise, and I had completely forgotten about the outside world.

"You are in no condition to attend any classes."

"What about you and your family?"

"Well we really had no plans on attending today; we were going to go camping. We go camping often." Suddenly I felt guilt wash over me.

"So you missed camping because of me?"

He let out sigh, "Bella, must you always blame yourself?"

"Well I feel responsible."

"Your not."

I stood up and stretched. My butt felt like it was asleep. Edward gracefully stood, and slid out from around the bench. "Have you decided what you would like to do?"

"No, just wanted to get up." Edward led the way out of the piano room, back into the main room of the house, where all the Cullen's sat except for Edward's parents. Alice's head immediately shot in our direction as we entered. The rest followed her, and looked in our direction.

For some reason having that many pairs of eyes on me all at the same time, made me feel a little uncomfortable. Jasper smiled and looked away, almost as if he had sensed my uncomfortable ness. Rose, had no expression as she went back to watching T.V. Emmet laughed aloud. For some reason he was always laughing.

Emmett never stopped smiling at me; his eyes were fixed on mine. "So how are you feeling?" Rose looked at Emmett, as if he had betrayed her in some way. She glared at him and turned back to the screen.

"Fine, thank you." Emmett stood grabbing Rose's writs as she slid off of him. He was huge! I thought he was big sitting down! Rose looked like an antique made of glass that had sat so gracefully on him.

He made his way over to me. Edward stiffened at my side, I wondered why?

"You have pretty eyes." He said. Embarrassed I turned away.

"Thank you." I heard Rose sneer in the corner. Why did she hate me so? At least the others could fake it.

Emmett motioned for Rose to come to him. She slowly rose from her position, as she gradually walked to Emmett's side. Emmett put his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. He then smiled at Edward, "We're going to go run some errands. We should be back in an hour or so."

I felt really bad, because Edward had said that this was the family's camping day, now they were stuck running errands instead of having a good time.

"You coming Jasper?" I saw Jasper's head pop up from in front of the sofa. He had been lying on the floor, switching the channels rapidity.

"Naw, I'll do mine later." He lay back down and continued his search of channels.

"Alright, suit yourself. Edward, tell Carlisle and Esme would you?" Edward nodded. As Emmett and Rose headed for the door, I couldn't help the next words that just popped out of me.

"I'm so sorry." Before I had been so silent in watching everything take place, but I couldn't keep the guilt that had been engulfing be away any longer. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me, like I had said some forbidden word. Emmet and Rose were frozen at the door; the channel on the TV had remained in one spot as Jasper stared at me with confusion. Alice had a look of pity and puzzlement together.

The room was silent except for the ongoing commercial talk of the TV. Then Edward spoke.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about today, I really didn't mean to ruin the day for you all. Edward told me this was your camping day, and I just feel like a burden. You would all be having fun, if I wasn't here." Then suddenly everybody's faces turned from puzzlement to sheer amusement, and laughter filled the room.

They were laughing at me?

"Bella, it's not your fault. Our day is fine, you didn't ruin anything. What we decide to do is what we decide to do; you hold no blame for that." Edward was the only one fighting his laughter. Even rose had snicker darkly to herself.

"Something funny?" I turned to see Carlisle standing in the door way, Esme following close behind. Since everybody else was too busy laughing, Edward was the one addressed.

"Why Bella of course. She's a silly girl. I think if the world ended this very second she wouldn't hesitant to blame herself."

"Ah." Carlisle said, as if everything came together as a puzzle, and he understood. "Bella, please remember it is our pleasure that you are here."

"That's right." Esme chimed. "You are always welcome. After all we've heard so much about you, and now finally getting to meet you is delight." _What did they hear about me? _

I watched as Carlisle nodded his head to Emmett. He and Rose quickly left still giggling to themselves. Edward led me over to the couch where there was an open seat from Emmett and Rose. He and I sat down awkwardly.

Jasper asked if there was anything I wanted to watch, to which I politely said no. Alice continued to smile at me and asked if I was hungry. Once again I politely said no. Great now I felt guilty for being pampered so much.

"Oh I have something for you Bella." Carlisle said leaving and returning in only a blink of an eye. "Here, chew these" he said opening his hand to revel two blue pills. What?! NO! I hate pills. There was no need to say anything; for I'm sure my face was enough to figure out my feelings. "Oh, I promise, their not that bad, and they will help your body tremendously." That bad? Their still bad! I hesitantly took them from his cold hand, and looked at them with disgust. "These pills should be taken before you go to sleep, which if I'm not mistaken," he looked at his watch, "should be now."

As if my body wanted to agree with him, I let out a yawn that was too big to hold in.

"Yes I agree, it is time for you to get some more rest." Edward said.

"But I just got up." Carlisle smiled as he left the room, as if he were leaving the argument up to Edward.

"Bella, I was never supposed to let up you up in the first place."

"But you did."

"Oh, please be reasonable Bella."

"I hate pills!"

"I promise, their not that bad."

"Fine," I said with a huff. I didn't want to be a burden. Edward led me back up the massive staircase, and into the or my room, where he quickly fixed up the bed and fluffed the pillows.

I was still standing by the door, wondering if I could make a run for it. He turned to me and smiled as he patted the bed for me to come. He knew I didn't want to go to sleep. I touched the door behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I will simply be a waste of _your_ energy." I put my hand on the knob. "Bella," he said in his warning tone. I turned the knob. Edward chuckled and started to make his way over to me.

I opened the door, and felt his cold arms grip me before I could even take a step outside the room. He picked me up and plopped me on the fluffy bed. Before I could sit up and move again, Edward's face came inches from mine as his arms stabbed into the bed creating walls on the side of me.

"Bella, its bedtime." His tone was mean or demanding, but more so pleading for an end to the argument. I huffed and lay down. Why me? Why now? "Thank you." He picked up the two pills and handed them to me. I don't know when he took them from me, but he had them. Probably to make sure that I wouldn't dispose of them.

I turned my face away in disgust. No! He frowned. "You are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" I felt him gently tip my chin in his direction. "Aren't you?" I just stared at his stunning face. How was his beauty even legal? He was beyond drop dead gorgeous. "You said you would take them." I shook my head. "No you didn't or no you don't want to take them?"

"Both"

"You said fine, which meant you would."

"I give up!"

"Good. I'll get you some water." As usual, he was back in a flash, with a full icy glass of water. "Here you are." I took it and the two blue pills. I quickly shoved them both in my moth, chewing them as quick as my mouth would move. I felt the cold liquid split out of the pill and into the inside of mouth. Eww!

I closed my eyes, as my face squished together with repulsion. I swallowed. Then I chugged the whole glass of water, not even bothering to breath, for fear I might taste more of the pill then I wanted. Done!

"Good." Edward reached and took the glass from my hand. "That wasn't that bad, now was it?" Really, it wasn't as bad as I thought it to be.

"No." I yawned as my body shivered. Automatically responding, Edward quickly pulled the blankets over my body, wrapping them tightly to preserve warmth. Satisfied with his work, Edward leaned his elbow on the top of the nightstand and rested his head on top of his propped up hand.

"Are you tired yet?"

"No."

"Would you like a song?" I shook my head. I wanted to stay up as long as I possibly could. "A story?" I shook my head no again.

"Tell me something about yourself." I whispered.

"What do you want to know?" I thought for a moment.

"What made you ask about Charlie?" He stared at me for a moment, wondering if he should continue the conversation about Charlie after my little outburst of emotion.

"I was just curious, since you were homeless and not living with Charlie." Were?

"Oh." Edward's face was disappointed, since he still wanted an answer to the question. But it didn't feel like going into it too much. "Charlie and I aren't on good terms." He nodded, content with my undersized answer.

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes, as Edward's hand touched the top of my head, massaging it, letting his fingers lightly scrap my scalp. I was going to sleep; there was no fighting it anymore. So why not enjoy it?

"Edward? Will you sing?" He immediately began to hum a tune I didn't recognize, but they always sounded good. Somewhere in the serenity, tranquility of Edward's melody sleep grabbed me and took me away.


	9. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, and could feel the sleep that clung to my eye lashes

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, it's school! I can't promise fast reviews like over the summer, but I will do my best. Thanks for the reviews and **Check OUT MY NEW STORY. **

**Hello ****Leontyne**, here is your update, sorry for the wait. **Hello ****Sarkule**, Um I will try to answer that in time, Bella will Eventually Tell Edward why her and Charlie are not on good terms. **Hello ****Night script**, You'll have to wait and see! **Hello ****higher hunter aka jo schmoe**, the pills were just special pills to help Bella go to sleep instantly and help her body recover. **Hello ****di14** I agree with throwing cotton balls at Edward. **Hello ****La tua Cantante101**, Um I'm not sure how to get a beta reader, I've never done it before, in fact I didn't even find out what it was until recently, But thanks, it nice to know I have you to turn to when I need some help.

I opened my eyes, and could feel the sleep that clung to my eye lashes. I yawned and stretched my body. It felt nice to wake up in a bed, a real bed. Although I missed my old bed at Charlie's house.

I was feeling much better, in fact I felt as good as new. I yawned again, pulling back the covers and let my feet slip out of bed and onto the fluffy carpet. I went towards the door and reached for the handle quietly, I didn't want to wake anyone up. It was still pretty early in the morning.

I glanced at the side table clock, it read 6:30. Wow, really early. Too early. And yet I was not a bit tired, I was fully awake.

"Sleep well?"

"Oh!!" I jumped with panic. I turned around to see Edward seated on a small chair in the corner of the room with a smirk. "Um, yeah sure. I'm feeling much better thank you."

"I'm glad." I rubbed my face, trying to make sure I got all the sleep out of my eyes.

"How was your sleep?"

He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. Then finally replied, "My night was pleasant." I wanted to ask him how long he'd been in my room, but thought it might not be appropriate. Besides this wasn't even my real room, I was only staying until I was better. So instead I asked, "How long have you been up?"

I mean he had to have been up for awhile. His hair was combed to perfection, his teeth sparkled, his clothes where neatly arranged on him, and he looked ready to jump up and run a marathon.

"A while." He smiled at me like he knew what I really wanted to ask. I smiled a fake smile back. He thought he knew me so well, which he did, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Don't you sleep?" He tilted his head to the side once again, picking and choosing his words carefully.

"I have problems with sleeping."

I didn't want to pry and ask why, maybe it was personal to him, but I did want to know why. He smiled again. This one was bigger then the last smile, it was breathtaking. Silence filled the room with an awkward sound.

"So…." I said rubbing my hands together, wondering what to say that would improve the silence.

"So, how are you feeling?" Edward asked, showing that he was playing along.

"Good, I'm feeling a lot better," I said nodding my head up and down.

"Excellent."

"Does that mean I'm fit to attend class now?"

"If you wish." I laughed at the tone the conversation had. He chuckled to himself as well. Then I remembered that once I left this house today, I would not be coming back. I guess you could say the deal was complete. I was better now, and therefore able to leave. I looked back at Edward.

"Um, Edward?" He looked at me with curiosity filled eyes. I didn't want to talk about me leaving. It seemed too soon.

Seeing my discomfort Edward stood up, "what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He rushed to my side and hovered over me, careful not to touch me, unless he absolutely needed to.

I thought before I answered. Sick? I asked myself. Was I still sick? Yes, I think I was still sick. I let my legs fall from beneath me. I hit the floor with a loud thump, Edward quickly fallowed in panic. "Bella!" He screeched in fright. I held my breath, making my heart rate quicken, and my head dizzy.

I closed my eyes as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I felt his bouncing arms beneath me. Bouncing? I opened my eyes to see not only were Edward's arms bouncing but his whole body was bouncing. Bouncing with laughter!

I gave him a puzzled look. He smiled down at me, and chuckled once more. His touched my forehead with the back of his hand, and tilted his head to the side with wonder.

"My, my you're running a fever. Let's get you to bed right away." _Bed? No I don't want to go to bed. _He lifted me up with ease and plopped me down on the bed. I tried to roll out the other side. But before I could slip out, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back down to the bed, pulling up the covers and wrapping my body tightly in them. "No, no Bella, its best you stay in bed. You're really sick."

"Edward-" He put his cold finger to my lips.

"Shhhh," he said, "Don't talk, your body is so weak."

"Edward-"

"Shhhhhhhh. Don't worry; I'm going to go get some medicine from Carlisle you'll be better in no time." Edward was on his way out the door.

"Edward!" I shouted. He stopped in the doorway, smiling his wicked grin.

"Yes Bella?" He came to my bedside, and squatted next to me. His eyes pierced mine and held me in place. His face was inches from mine. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart quickened. I could feel the breath he blew out seep into my agape mouth. Silence filled the room. The only sound that could be heard was my out of control breathing. The first movement was Edward's smile that grew by the moment. "I should tell you Bella, you're a terrible actress."

I said nothing to this, just continued to stare at the unimaginable, stunning statue in front of me. Edward blinked once, and broke the trace his eyes had trapped me in.

"Um, I – I know," I finally said. I was surprised my voice still worked.

"So please do explain why the act was needed? Did you want attention Bella? Has my family and I been slacking in the pampering of you?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Then why?"

I was going to tell him, but then decided against it. I didn't want to bow down and tell Edward how much I needed him, how much I loved being around him and his family, how much I loved his house and wanted to stay longer. So I shook my head.

"Nothing."

His hand cupped my chin, lifted to his eye level. "Tell me." Without even thinking, like he controlled my mind, I blurted out my feelings.

"I just thought that maybe if I were still sick, that you would let me stay longer. Just a little bit longer. Just until I can afford an apartment or something."

Edward laughed again. "Silly, silly Bella. I would never thrust you out into the cold. But you still didn't answer my question. Why was the act needed?" My chin rested on Edward's index finger, while his thumb tenderly rubbed my check.

"I just thought- I" If possible Edward inched closer, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Perhaps I am not as vindictive as you have so deeply believed to be my character." His breath blew the few little hairs on the side of my face up, which sent shivers down my spin and tickled my ear.

"Maybe," I whispered back.

"Do you think me a monster Bella?"

"No." My voice was barley audible.

Edward smiled and released me from his tender hold. He backed away. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish Bella; in fact I would consider it an honor if you stayed longer. At least until your feeling better." He smirked and winked at me as he left the room.

I sat stone stunned. Still in a leaned up position, where Edward's face used to be. So stunned that I didn't even notice when Alice came skipping into the room with a light inborn grace to her presence.

"Sleep well?" her voice chimed. I turned to her, looking at her for the first.

"Yes, thank you. Really thank you for everything, and I promise not to be a bother."

Confusion crowded into Alice's beautiful features and then she smiled. "Edward's right. You are a silly girl. But you've always meant well."

"So you're not still mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Everything, ruining your clothes, being mean to you, and calling you names."

"Like I said, you've always meant well. I'm sure you didn't mean to throw it at me, did you?"

"No, not really, I was just angry at time."

"And did you regret it after?"

"Yeah, I wished I got Edward instead."

"See, you've always meant well. Just a little overreaction." She smiled an angel's smile. She looked me up and down and frowned. I looked myself up and down too, but obviously didn't see the same thing she saw. "You and I are going to be friends now, right?"

"Really? You still want to be my friend?" Alice giggled.

"So as your new friend, let me advise you on clothing." She ran to the closet and opened the two doors with mirrors on them. Inside was a whole other room full of every type of clothing, shoe imaginable. Shirts of every color, pant's made by many expensive designers, scarves of thin material and colorful colors.

My eyes were the size of golf balls, and my mouth formed the word "WOW." "Is that? Is that all.." I pointed in stunned amazement.

"Yours? Yes, I hope you like it. I picked everything out myself."

"Mine? Oh Alice, why?"

"Because you need it. Plus you can't go to school in those other clothes you wore before. You'd look like a dumpster girl." I recalled that, that was her nick name for me. "So what will it be?"

"What?"

"Color, pants, skirt, long sleeve, short sleeve, what do you want to wear today?"

"You choose." I had no idea what to choose, and Alice's fashion skills far surpassed mine. I'm sure whatever she chose would look way beyond perfect. She looked back at me with a satisfying smile. I could tell deep down she wanted to dress me in her own way, and leave me completely out of it. But the polite thing to do was to offer the choice to me first.

"Umm," she thought for a moment. She looked at me and then the closet, then me, the closet, and then she smiled. "I know." She ran inside and fumbled through the hanging clothes with joy. To Alice fashion was life. When she looked at clothes she saw possibilities and matching pairs. I just saw color and cloth. "Here it is!" She called out.

She came out carrying a light blue pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. I took one look and thought it just perfect. Simple, but the clothing was beautiful. The jeans were specially made, and the gray shirt was made out of pure silk.

"Perfect." I smiled and reached for it.

"It's really cold today; you should were this with it." She held out a black jacket that some how looked elegant but warm at the same time.

"Thanks Alice."

"How are you going to do your hair?"

"I wasn't really going to do anything with it. Down? I'll just leave it down I guess." Alice looked like she had to contain herself, to force herself not to say or do anything. "You can do it if you'd like to, what I meant was that I didn't really have a hairstyle in mind. But if you have one, have at it."

Alice skipped around the room grabbing oils, brushes, combs, pretty hair clips, and some utensils I didn't recognize. She plopped down on the bed and motioned for me to come too. I took a seat in front of her, and for once in a long time, I felt like a little kid again. I remembered when my mom did my hair for me.

Alice combed through my hair with ease, and put some good smelling oil and sprays on it. She brushed and pulled it up, wrapping it up in a band. "There. Finished." I turned around to face her.

She was satisfied with her work. "Better," she said. "Makeup time!"

"NO!" I got up and started to run to the other side of the room. But she grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't come this far and then quit. Please? Just a little." I had to give in. Her face was so persuasive and pleading, I had to. It was hard to say no to _Alice. Of all people._

"Fine, but please, just a little."

"Deal." She forced me down on to the floor and tipped my head back. She hummed a soft tune as she went through her skills of makeup. It was some of this, some of that, some of this, some of that, I didn't know when it would end. There seemed to be so much she used, but each was different from the last. "Done! Now look."

I cringed; I didn't want to open my eyes. To see the new me. But I did. I opened my eyes and saw what looked like a completely different person. A pretty person. "Oh Alice." It was perfect. Not too much, and not too little. I stood up and walked over to the full size mirror.

The outfit was perfect, the makeup was perfect, even the hair was perfect.

"Do you love it?" She chirped.

"Yes!" I turned and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome." She pulled away slightly, but stilled smiled at me.

"Alice what are you doing to poor Bella?" This was a husky deep voice. Emmett. Alice turned and Emmett and I made eye contact. "Wow. What a makeover." I turned away with a blush of embarrassment. "I mean in a good way. I mean you good before, but you look better now."

"All thanks to Alice."

"Really Emmett, it's not the clothes, the makeup, or pretty hairstyle that makes her look appealing, it's the cute, silly Bella under it all that we adore." It was Edward. He walked up to me, "You look nice. Are you ready? Your books and backpack are in the car. And don't worry, you'll have extra time to get your work in, I made sure of that."

"Thank you Edward, and Alice, and Emmett. Thank you all of you, for everything."

"Is that Bella I hear?" It was Carlisle. He ambled in through the crowd to see me. "Well you look and sound a lot better. And you're even ready for school. You look very nice. I hope you don't mind Edward driving you to school."

"Oh no not at all!" How could I say no? No I didn't want someone to drive me to school.

"Clearly you've never driven with Edward." Emmett whispered under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I was told you liked to walk to school." Carlisle said.

"Oh, um I do but it's always nice to try something new." I could see Edward's crocked grin of amusement, trying to his best not to laugh.

"Yes, well I hope you enjoy the change." He turned to Edward, "remember you have a passenger in the car now." He both grinned at each other and Carlisle departed. When I got outside, Jasper was already in a car with Rosaline. Jasper waved and gave me a thumbs up on the outfit.

Alice and Emmett went towards the car Jasper was in. I followed, only for Edward to give my arm a light tug in his direction. "This way." He led me towards a different car. His silver shinny car. The car that sped past me every morning, sometimes splashing mud on me.

Now was about to be inside that car. I was excited! Edward opened the passenger's door for me and I slipped in. He came around to the driver's side and started the car. The engine was so quiet, I hardly noticed it. It was a quiet hum. He switched on the heater and pointed all vents towards me.

I didn't realize how cold and numb I was, until I felt heat on my body. It felt nice. "Thanks, but aren't you cold too?"

"I'll live." He smiled at me, and we sped off for the school, with Alice and gang behind us. **HEY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, IT'S CALLED "****DESIRE OF SOLDER****" ****Please be BRUTALLY HONEST****! **


	10. Chapter 11

**Hello **higher hunter aka jo schmoe , **I always look forward to your reviews, thank you for the honesty!!! I love it! And I changed it. Thank you.**

**Remember, feel free to ask questions people. And correct me if need be.**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**ALL Edward's point of view**

The drive was painful and yet calming at the same time. Her smell burned through me in and out. But it was clearly obvious that I could no longer stay away from her. Ever since I laid eyes on her in the store, she was an obsession to me.

I glanced at her. She was looking out the window. Did she realize how important she was to me? Did she know that without her, my life would be completely empty and worthless? She made the cold heart inside of me that I thought would never beat again, come alive. And yet, she was so breakable. One wrong move and she would be gone. If she was gone, I would shortly join her.

I could hear in the car behind, Rosalie's cursing. _Idiot! Stupid! Dumbass! _She did not agree with me bringing a human into the house. I smirked. Like she could stop me. I would do anything to keep Bella safe. She was everything to me.

I glanced again. She couldn't even imagine how long I've waited for her. Someone like her. She was perfect. I wonder if I can persuade her to have lunch with me again. Rose would not like that. Alice would love it. She had foreseen her and Bella as great friends, and has liked her ever since.

Then I remembered. I cursed myself. What would she think if she knew what I was? What my family was? No doubt she would be disgusted. Would she run? Would she be scared? Would she never want to see us again? There was no way I could tear myself from her now. I was now addicted.

"What are you thinking?" She spoke. I could feel her warm breath apart from the heater. I could smell her floral smell as she shifted and her hair blow from the heater around the car. It burned through me. Get used to it, I told myself.

"I was wondering if you would join me for lunch again today." I laughed inside. She wanted to know what I was thinking. She couldn't even begin to imagine how I longed to know what she was thinking twenty four seven. Every second. And yet she was the one mind that I could not read. How frustrating that was.

"Really? You want to have lunch with me?" Who doesn't? I will always want you. I want you for eternity. But will you have me?

"Why wouldn't I? I thought our last lunch was very nice, I enjoyed it." I looked over to her. Her cheeks where hot and red. I could feel her heart beat speeding up. Was she nervous? Was she afraid? Was she embarrassed? Was she looking for a way out of having lunch with me? If only I could read her mind.

"Um, sure, yeah."

"Other plans?" Of course she had other plans! She was Bella Swan! Loved by everybody! Why would she want to spend time with a monster like me? A monster that any second could snap and kill her in an instant? One side of me wished she would deny me, for her own protection. But the other side was jealous and wanted her only for himself, and longed for her approval.

"No. It's fine. I mean I would like to that." Was she serious? I looked at her to be sure. I saw no hint of sarcasm. She blushed under my intent look, and then slightly turned away. I laughed at her expression.

"You look worried. Are you?"

"No," her voice broke. She was truly a bad liar. "Just surprised. What bought this on?"

"I just like spending time with you." She blushed even harder. "Tell me something." I saw her head turn towards me from the side. I looked in to her eyes, "tell me what you're thinking this very moment."

"I'm thinking about what you are?" I turned back to my driving. This surprised me. She was trying to figure out what I was? Did she know I wasn't human? What did she know?

"What do mean?" My voice came a little ruder than I expected. I could tell by the way she shifted that she felt uncomfortable at my tone. I tried to calm her. I chuckled a little and smiled at her, "would you explain?"

She stared for a moment, trapped by something. Was it fear? Could she see through my fake act? "You don't seem" she stopped. Seem what? Human? I'm not. She huffed. "Never mind." Was she trying to torture me?! "It's impossible," she whispered under her breath.

I guess in the long run, it was good she dropped it. A part of me was in fear of her finding out what I was and separating herself from me. Would she accept me for whom I truly was? A monster?

"_She wants to know what I am!_" I said to Alice.

"_Well I think it's sweet! Besides Edward, she's going to know sooner or later."_

"_I suppose."_

"_So, I've been thinking. When do I get to take her shopping?"_

"_Not now Alice. Not yet."_

"_But I want to, and she doesn't belong to you, all the time."_

"_Not yet." _I could feel her pout.

"_Fine, I'll back off for now, but I want my time with her too."_

"_You'll get it, I promise."_ She just laughed.

We pulled up to the school. I looked at my watch. Perfect timing. She had just enough time to go to her locker, get her books and walk at a reasonable pace to her class. I had gotten into the habit of following Bella around the school; I could tell anybody how long she took to do a specific activity.

Alice had warned me about following her. I knew it was a break on her privacy, but I couldn't help it. It was so easy to follow her, she didn't even notice me.

"Um, thanks for the ride." She pulled me from my thoughts. Thank you for ridding in my car.

"Your welcome." I pulled my keys from the ignition and put them in my pocket. Bella put her hand on the door handle to open it. But she stopped. Something seemed to be bothering her. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Was she sick?

"No, no." She looked as if she wanted to say something, but something was holding her back. I thought back to our conversation. Well, actually we didn't really have a real conversation. Maybe she was feeling awkward from the silent car ride.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize," I thought for a way to say something calming to her. "I didn't realize my being rude. I've just been thinking a lot, it was rude of me to be so unspoken."

"Oh, it's fine. Um, so I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded.

"Of course." I heard the door open. I opened my door and rushed around to her. I grabbed her stuff from the backseat and handed it to her. She held a look of shock. Oh no, what did I do wrong?

"How are you so fast?" Dam it! Cover it up!

"Bella, I was standing here the whole time as you got out." She gave me a look of accusation. I didn't believe me. She wasn't stupid, but perhaps she was too smart for her own good.

"No. You were still getting out the car." I smiled at her, perhaps I could dazzle her.

"Bella, I was here."

"I saw you." I hadn't even noticed that my whole family was gone already.

"Bella," why are so curious?! "It's getting late we should get to class." We started walking to the school

"Will you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell." Sure I felt bad about lying to her. But in truth, I was the one that wasn't ready for her to know. Not yet.

She stopped and faced me. I looked down at her. Her big chocolate eyes staring up into mine with confusion and frustration. "I know you're something, but I just don't know. I can feel it, I know you're different, I just don't know. The way you speak, how fast you move, it so.." I could see the little V shape form in her eyebrows. She truly was adoring.

"I wish you wouldn't look into it." I could see her pout, her disappointed eyes. It bothered me. I wanted to make it go away.

She turned and started to walk to the school. Had I hurt her feelings? Did I accidentally offend her? I walked after, easily keeping up.

"Bella, it's better this way. Truly. And I think if you were smart, then you would leave it alone." She turned to me.

"I'll figure it out." This angered me a little. Couldn't she just drop it?!

"Well, good luck trying to figure out something that doesn't exists." I knew my attempts were no good. She wouldn't give up. I followed her to her classroom. She opened the door, and looked back at me.

"I'm not giving up, I have theories." I couldn't help but smile at this. It was cute. So determined.

"I hope it's creative." She bit her lip, and nodded her head. She put one leg in the door, and looked back at me again. Was she hesitant to leave me? She didn't look like she wanted to leave. I don't know why, but this pleased me, and put a smile on my face.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Certainly." She wanted to make sure she would see me again. My smile grew. I saw a faint pink creep into her cheeks.

"Okay." She slowly went inside and shut the door. I started to dash to class.

"_So did you drop off your girlfriend?" _

"_Shut up Emmet!"_

"_I'm just saying, you seem to be getting quit attached to her."_

"_Yeah but the more I'm around her the more curious she becomes!"_

"_Well you wouldn't be the first to blow it with a human. It's not your fault she smells too appetizing for her own good."_

"_You're not helping Emmet."_

"_Just word of advice from your wise brother!"_

"_That's not wise advice."_

"_I told you not to get attached to her!"_ It was rose. I wish there was a way to ban her from my mind. _"Now look at what you've done!"_

"_It's not your concern!"_

"_It's everybody's concern!"_ I arrived at class. I stepped in as class began and quickly seated myself. Calculus was boring. I looked at Alice, she smiled. I placed my eyes on the main clock, waiting for class to be over. Then the sooner I could see Bella.

"_You are obsessed dude!"_ said Emmet.

Alice added, _"I think it's sweet." _But in truth he was right.


	11. Chapter 12

Questions Asked: **Hello ****thinker711**, you question was- "Edward can read his siblings minds but they can't read his right?" Well to answer that, bear with me. Ok, Edward can read his sibling's mind, they can't read his. But they had thoughts of their own, and Edward could hear what they were thinking and he just answered them. They don't have to be next to each other to hear Edward say something, he wasn't that far from them. Edward could talk normally and they could all hear what he said. But it did seem like they all were having a mind conversation. So I will make it more clear next time! Sorry for the confusion.

**Hello, ****10-shooting-5-star-91**, I think your question was pretty much the same as the one just answered so, that's your answer, thank you for the review, sorry for the confusion.

**Hello, ****BellaCullen01****:** You too had the same question. The answer is above. And no, I don't want to change the story line at all. And yes I plane on following the original character for Twilight. Sorry for the confusion.

**And Hello ****Dark-Wiccan-Goddess**: I fixed Rosalie's name. Thanks for your keen eyes.

**Hey!! ****polkadotprincess09****: **As you probably already know, I hate copying other stories, and I hate the same story line every story. That's why Twilight is my favorite book out of the series. I like how Edward and Bella's relationship slowly progressed. Most stories, like you said, have them meet and them BOOM, their a couple. That doesn't work for me. I mean I like reading other people's stories, but when I write them, I prefer to do it differently. I loved your review and look forward to your next one.

**Hello, Siobhan, Thanks**, I really liked your review, very up building.

**Hello ****La tua Cantante101****, **thanks for the review, and I like Emmett too.

**Hey ****Sarkule****, I **just wanted to say, I LOVE YOUR AVATAR!!!!!!!!! And thanks for the review. That is all.

**Back to Bella's Point of view:**

Class was a big blur to me. All I could think about was Edward. Of course I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. Everywhere I looked and every time I tried to pay attention, Edward popped in to my head. His face, his smile. Why was I all of a sudden so attracted to him!?

I had never felt this way about him before. He was always just someone I knew that always tried to make my life a living hell. And my relationship was growing with Alice. What made Edward change? Why did he take my in? Why was he all of sudden being so, so, loving. Well, I didn't really feel comfortable saying loving, but why was he being so kind. The only person that treated me how I thought I would be treated was Rose.

I could tell she still hated me. But she didn't scare me, I wanted, dare I say, to be near Edward. But Edward was totally gorgeous, he was, perfect. There was nothing wrong with him. He was smart beyond all compare, talented in everything he did, drop dead good looking, rich, and he had a family that loved him.

I looked at the clock, class was almost over. I forced myself to look down at my work. I could not betray myself like this! I could not start liking Edward in that way. He would probably laugh at me. Besides, I'm sure he's got his eye on some other girl. He wouldn't like me. But I could still dream right? I mean inside, of course I would never let my feelings be told, but inside, I could, kind of like him. I looked at the clock, only ten more minutes. I looked back down at my work, when a hand came and covered my work. I looked up. Mike.

"Hey! Working hard!"

"Hey, Mike."

"So have you thought about, I don't know, his weekend?" I gave him a confused look. It's not like I didn't know what he was asking, but I figured I could stall as much as I could, and then as soon as the bell rang, make a run for it. I didn't like turning people down, it just wasn't my thing.

"What about it?"

"Well, um, well, are you do- doing anything?" I bit my lip, as I looked at the clock. Five more minutes.

"Um, you know I haven't really given if much thought, but um-"

"So you're free then?" He said this with so much hope. "Cause I was thinking, maybe, you know, we could, you know-"

"Hey!" Thank you Jessica! Even though I knew it was her jealously that drew her to us. "Hey Mike," she waved. "Hey Bella, what are you guys talking about?" She was looking at Mike when she asked. She had her best smile on. Mike looked off guard.

"Well, we, um, you know. Just stuff. I was wondering if we all could get together, maybe go down to the beach or something."

"That sounds great! I heard the weather is going to be really nice this weekend!"

"Oh, you want to go?"

"Yeah sure! It would be fun!" The bell rang! Saved by the bell! I grabbed my stuff and stuffed it into my backpack.

Mike stepped in front of me on my out, "are you going Bella?" I could feel Jessica's annoyed emotions kicking in. Believe me, you can have him.

"Um, I'm not sure, but-" I looked to the door. My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Edward standing right out side the class room, with an amused expression on his face. I looked back at Mike, "I'll see, it sounds like fun."

"It will be." He was so full of hope.

"I'll see you guys later." I practically ran for the door. Well mostly Edward. I stopped when I met him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"W- what are you doing here?" Wow that came out wrong. In truth I was ecstatic that he was there. My heart was pounding as I spoke to him.

"Aren't you cold?" I lifted my eye brows in confusion. That's an old question.

"No, I have a jacket."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," I said, looking for it. Where was it? I crouched down on the ground and went through my backpack. I know I had one. I felt a cold hand touch me, and just as quick as it happened, it was quickly pulled away. I looked up; Edward looked like he had seen a ghost for a slight moment, as he returned to normal.

"Here." In his hand he held the jacket that was given to me that morning. He smiled, my heart skipped a beat. "You left it in my car this morning; I thought you might be cold."

"When did you have time to go to your car?"

"I got out early." What was he hiding? I took the jacket, and slipped it on. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt the warmth of the jacket. It felt like it had been heated up by something for me. Did he heat it up in the car? A hot blush came into my cheeks, no, that's silly Bella.

"Thanks." I started to walk towards my next class, chemistry. Edward followed. I wondered why for moment, but then I realized he was in my chemistry class. I didn't sit next to him, it's not like I noticed him everyday. But now I was kind of wishing I did sit next to him.

As we walked my thoughts wondered back to Mike, I wondered how long Edward had been standing there. Did he see Mike try to ask me out? I looked at Edward.

"Hey, um how long where you waiting for m, I mean outside my class room." If I said me, that would imply a relationship between us, and I just wasn't ready to do that yet. But there was always the thought of rejection, maybe he wasn't waiting for me, just my imagination, and he just happened to be there, right as the bell rang. Not likely.

"Not long." He smiled at me, "but I was waiting for you." I tried to hold back a joyful smile. He was waiting for me. "I thought that since we have the same next class, that we could walk together. Is that alright with you?" I nodded. Um, I guess he didn't hear Mike.

The class wasn't that far, so we arrived quickly, too quickly. Edward stopped when we got to my seat. I heaved my backpack on to the table. Edward smiled, "have you thought about those theories?"

"Yes I have." I said confidently. Of course they are too embarrassing to say aloud.

"Won't you tell me?" I quickly shook my head, he would laugh. No thank you. "Just one, please Bella?"

"I'd rather not." The late bell rang. I watched as the teacher stood from his desk and went to the front of the class. When I looked back to Edward, he was gone. I looked back at his desk; he was sitting there, gazing into my eyes, with one elbow on the table. It was hard to look away. I turned around when the teacher started to talk, but I could still feel his gaze on the back of me.

"Alright class, today is a special day. And I'm so glade most of you are here today, you won't believe it, but we have a lab!" The class groaned with despair. "Oh yes! An exciting lab! Each of you will work with the person next to you."

For the first time I looked to the seat next to me, and noticed it was empty. My partner hadn't arrived yet. I looked back at Edward. He smiled a little crooked smile.

I didn't want to look next to him, I already knew his partner was there, I had seen her earlier passing through the hall way. So I didn't.

"You and your partner will be separating slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis! Exciting! And the first ones done, get extra credit towards the next test." He clapped his hands together, "Go! Get started!"

When I learned what the lab was, I thought it would be easy to do alone; I had already done this lab before. The teacher was on his way to his desk when he stopped to look at me. "Why, Bella, no partner?"

"Yeah, um they haven't shown up yet I guess." He looked around, "You and Edward then." What?! I looked back at him, his partner was missing too. "Come on; come on Miss Swan, got to compete for that extra credit!" I gathered my stuff, and quickly went to sit next to the angle.

Edward got up and pulled my chair out for me. I flushed, just a little. I set my books down and took my seat. "I thought your partner was here."

"No."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He pointed towards the microscope, smiling one of his captivating smiles; I stared for a moment, and then caught myself. What an idiot I must look like. "Unless, you would feel more comfortable if I started."

"Um, no, I'll start." I was nervous in front of him, but I couldn't figure out why, I'd done this lab before, the only one that could get something wrong would be him. My hands were shaking a little. I hoped he didn't notice. I slid the first slide in and looked through the microscope. "Prophase." He quickly wrote it down. He had beautiful handwriting. But didn't he want to check?

I had a confused expression on. He looked at me and then smirked, as he slowly grasped the microscope and looked through it. He looked back at me and smiled again, "Don't worry Bella, you were right." He quickly changed slides and glanced at it. "Anaphase." He wrote it down. I grasped the microscope and looked through it. Darn! He was right.

I looked back at him, he smirked again. "And what does Bella think? Do you approve?"

"Yeah, anaphase." The last one he wrote down. When done, I picked up the paper and took it to the teacher. He looked at it for a moment, and looked at the clock.

"That was quick. Have you done this before?" I looked at Edward, but he was just staring down at something else. I nodded. Then Edward looked up, as if he were listening and lifted because I didn't answer aloud. He smiled. "Whitefish blastula?" I nodded again. "Well these are all right. Extra credit time!" He smiled, and went to his computer.

I was glad he didn't make an announcement. I went back my desk, and tried not to stare at Edward. I still had to act like I wasn't attracted to him.

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked with out looking at him.

"Tell you what?"

"What you are?" I said this in a low voice, so no one else would hear. Mike was already making quick jealous glances over to us.

"I thought you had theories."

"I do, but can't you just tell me?"

"How about you tell me your theories and I'll tell you if your right, or close." I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"You'll just laugh."

"I don't think so."

I looked around the room and mumbled out, "bitten by a radio active spider."

"Comic books? No."

"No radio activity at all?"

"No, Miss Creative., who's really just a book worm." I blushed as he struggled to maintain a straight face.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to hear it."

"On the contrary Bella, I'm glad you told me. I'd rather know what is going through you head, than know nothing at all. But you're not even close." He gave me a teasing smile.

"Alright, alright, hand those papers in!" The teacher interrupted. I looked at the clock. The period passed by fast. Although time fly when you're having fun! Or sitting next to the most stunningly beautiful person ever!

Everyone rushed to finish last minute corrections, and hand their papers in. It was lunch. And I was supposed to join Edward for lunch. Butterflies rushed into my stomach. It seemed the whole day I had been with Edward. And if I wasn't with him, I was thinking about him. The bell rang.

Edward stood up and grabbed his chemistry book. I stood up after and grabbed my things too; heading out the door, already knowing that he was following.

"Um, I have to go to my locker." Edward looked like this disappointed him a little, but he quickly changed his expression when I looked. That was strange, and yet it made me feel good.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria then." He smiled as he walked off. I watched him for a little while. 'Look away Bella, look away! I can't.' The way he walked was like a supper modal, and the back looked just as good as the front of him. Was I checking Edward Cullen out!? I blushed.

Edward suddenly and unexpectedly turned around. His eyes met mine as he stopped before he went around the corner. I'd meant to turn away quickly, but he had already caught me, eyeing him. Stupid Bella! That was stupid.

He smirked, and gave me a playful smile. I could see he shoulders moving with a chuckle as he turned about and went around the corner.

Two things I was sure of: one, Edward just caught me checking him out, and two, he seemed to know and like it.

I'm in trouble. Everyday that passed by, it was getting harder and harder to dislike Edward. Great! Just perfect!

**HEY, ALL READERS OF "HIS VOICE" I NEED YOU ALL TO VOTE FOR GOOD EDWARD OR BAD EDWARD! I WILL BE ENDING IT VERY SOON, SO VOTE,VOTE, VOTE. **

**AND WHERE ARE ALL MY GOOD EDWARDS?**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey **, thanks for the correction, yes I meant adorable. Sorry for the confusion

**Hey ****thinker711**, Your right, Edward can read their minds, but they can't read his, but he was just looking into their thoughts and putting them all together. Sorry for the confusion.

Lunch went by fairly quick. Too quick, for being with Edward Cullen. I didn't even remember gym; my mind was clouded with thoughts of Edward. Although I did have a raging head ache from not paying attention.

Relief finally came when the teacher blew her whistle, "Alright good game, good game, go get dressed and no second roll today." Some girls screamed and giggled, as we all made our way to the locker rooms.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey!"

"Hey Angela."

"Saw you and Cullen today at lunch." I smiled a little, and quickly hid it.

"Oh yeah, it was nice, I guess." She put her head down a little.

"So are you going out or what? Come on! Give me details!!"

"Oh, it's nothing really. We're just friends."

"Riiiiiiight. So you want to explain that to me?"

"Explain what?"

"How all of a sudden you two are getting along so well. You know, riding in his car, having lunch with him, lab partners. Come on, what did you say him?"

"I didn't really say anything to him. I don't know, I can't really explain it."

"But you are going out?"

"Um, no not really."

"Not yet, you mean." She slammed her locker. She looked a little upset.

"It's not like that between us." I had sensed that Angela had always had feelings for Edward, but since those feelings were never returned, she went after Mike. I didn't want to openly hurt her feelings.

She turned and smiled with great effort, "oh, don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all, I mean it's your business. But I wouldn't waste my time; Edward's kind of a freak. I would stay away from him if I were you."

"Oh, um, thanks for the advice, I guess."

"You know, Tyler likes you. You should really think about going out with him. I heard he's really nice, especially on the first date."

"Hmm.." I said nodding my head up and down. "Actually, Edward isn't' really that bad."

"Give it time, you'll really regret it." She put her arms around me, and gave a fake hug. "You're my friend, and I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt." I put my arms around her.

"Thanks, I'll be careful." She nodded.

"Alright!! See you tomorrow Bella, got to go!! I have a special person waiting for me."

I looked at her and smiled a little. "Mike?"

"Yesssssss. Can you believe it? He actually agreed to take me out for ice cream and then the whole group is going bowling later on tonight. You want to come? Tyler is going to be there."

"I'll think about it. And good luck with the date."

"Alright. See ya!" I waved. I packed my clothes in my backpack, heaving it over my shoulder. I didn't like the words she used to describe Edward. And I wasn't interested in Tyler at all. Walking out of the locker room, I could feel my nerves working up, but at the same time I was surprised at how angered I was at Angela's words. Normally I would have agreed with her, but whether I wanted to admit it or not, things were different between me and Edward now.

I walked through the school halls on my way to my locker. I stopped when I saw a figure already standing by my locker, coolly leaned against it. I looked down at my books, trying to contain my excitement, and the blush that was creeping up my face. I continued with a slow walk.

"Hello." I looked at him, his eyes catching me a little off guard, with their golden brilliancy.

"Hi."

"How was gym?" He gave me a teasing smirk. I snorted.

"Gym should be illegal." Edward stepped aside, watching me put in my combo. I threw in my chemistry book, and grabbed my English book, when my current reading material fell out. Realizing what it was, I quickly bent over to pick it up. But it was quickly swiped up before I could even touch it. I looked up at Edward, who was already rapidly flipping through the pages, with an arched eyebrow.

After a moment he looked me with a slight amused smile. "Pride and prejudice?"

"It's a good book," I said holding my hand out for it.

"What makes it such a good book?" He flipped through the pages more slowly.

The fact that Elizabeth and Mr. Darsey have passionate love for each other and neither one will admit it out of pride. But they both know that they are obsessive of each other and want to smother each other in love. But I wasn't about to say that.

"I don't know, I just like it."

"Um," he said handing the book back to me. I quickly shoved it back in my locker, not wanting to return to that conversation ever again. I closed my locker, spinning the combo a couple times to make sure it was closed, and the combo was out. Edward smiled again, as if he were laughing at some inside joke.

"How long have you been standing here?" He glanced at me, a sparkle in his eye.

"An extensive amount of time," he said with sarcasm. I laughed a little, but still wondering how serious he was. He laughed at my doubt. "I think it was worth it. And I defiantly see myself doing it in the future."

"Why?"

"Well it might irk him even more, which would only add to my amusement." My brows arched in confusion. Who? "I don't think your friend Mike likes me too much. He seemed to be enraged at me for simply standing at your locker." He chuckled with a hint of evil in it.

"Oh, well Angela was excited that he agreed to go on a date with her." Edward smiled again. "I think they look good together."

"I agree."

"As long as she's happy." Edward's golden eyes stared deep into mine; searching both of them, for something I did not know. He looked until I looked away, a little shy. Edward turned and started to walk towards the stairs leading to the parking lot.

"Coming?" I nodded, walking fast to catch up to him. He held out his hands, motioning for my books.

"Oh, no, that's ok, I can handle it."

"I suppose." He said letting his hands slowly drop back down to his sides, with a smirk.

We got to his car; he unlocked it and opened the door for me. And rather than asking, took my books from my hands packing them away in the trunk. He came back around and hunch over the door, "I have some things I have to do, but I'll be back in a few moments." I couldn't help but notice the top of his shirt that was open just a little bit from the small little button. And as he hunched over I could see his pale skin that shimmered through.

"Oh, well you didn't need to walk me down here; I could have just waited for you while you did what you needed to do." He laughed, letting his smile come up to his eyes.

"I know that's just the problem. Sometimes the world can be an unfriendly place. And somehow you manage find all of those unfriendly places." He smiled again, leaning over further, closer to my face. I could now see all the way down his shirt, and it led me to wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

I looked up at him; his face was serious, "be safe."

"Ok." I said a little dazed, by his overwhelming face.

He flipped his keys in his hands, closed my door, and walked off. I watched until he disappeared, and then leaned back in the comfortable seat. It felt so weird to sit in Edward's car. I was still waiting for the moment when I would wake up and have to accept that this was all a dream. It was hard to accept that my relationship with Edward had come this far.

I heard a knock on my window, it was Rosalie. This was strange and unusual. Why would she ever talk to me? We both knew that she held a dislike for me, so why would she ever talk to me? Confusion was all around me. Edward had taken the keys, or else I would have preferred to roll down the automatic windows. Rosalie was always so intimidating to me. She jut had that look whenever I looked at her, she was so far above me, and it wasn't worth it to even speak in her presence.

I opened the door, and started to get out, but she held up her hand. "You don't have to get out," she wore a small smile, which looked half fake and half welcoming.

She leaned against the car, with her arms folded. I put my head down just a little, but not too much. I didn't want her to think that I was afraid of her, even if I was just a little. She snickered a little at something that I did not know.

"I wonder what makes him so interested in you." She asked the question, but she never looked at me, just kept her head turned straight ahead, as if she were talking to herself. So I just volunteered an answer.

"I don't think it's like that between us. I mean, I think we have become really good friends, but nothing serious." She snorted a little, shrugging off my answer. My brain was picking for anything that would make the conversation cheerful. "I'm so happy that I've been given a chance to get to know you all better. You have a really enjoyable family."

"Had," was all she said, looking in the distance again. I shook my head in frustration.

"I don't understand Rosalie. Why are you talking to me? I don't understand your hatred for me." She quickly turned and looked at me as if I'd just slapped her. But this time I did not look away, I kept her gaze, even though it was extremely daunting. Her gold eyes overpowered my small brown ones with great power. She let her emotion melt away and smiled.

"Dear Bella, I don't hate you, why would you ever think such things?" She smiled even more as if the whole conversation before had been a figment of my imagination. She stared at me with inviting eyes. I fell into them.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I've just had a rough day so far." Yeah I lied, but I would rather take the blame then accuse her of something that she wasn't. Especially if she and I were to become, maybe, future friends.

"Hmmm," she said. I guessed that was her acceptance of my apology. "It's really sad that Edward and the family has to go through all this."

"Go through what?"

"Well you know, taking you everywhere, meeting you at all your classes, dressing you…" she laughed a small snicker to herself. "It just seems more trouble than it's worth. Anything to make sure that you feel accepted."

My mind was spinning all over the place. But I shook my head in disbelief.

"Edward and I talk because we're-"

"Friends?" She laughed again. My brain was out of control. I felt stupid and humiliated to think that I could ever acquire a relationship with the Cullens, when only to find out that it was all an act. An act to make me feel accepted by them. And I fell for it.

"Rosalie-"

"Oh, we know you don't feel accepted, why do you think that we put this burden on ourselves?" Burden? That was the last thing I ever wanted to be to Edward. "He's so persistent that we put on a joyful and uncomplaining smile for you." My barriers were slowly crumbing, like many leeks in a dam. Any moment the whole thing would come crashing in. My heart rate quickened, in tense and apprehensive beats.

I tired to keep my eyes fixed on her earrings that hung so delicately from her pale ears. I knew if I moved my eyes from their fixed position, that they would surly gush with warm tears. I decided I would stay strong. I tightened my lips, and bit my tongue in refusal to cry.

"Oh," I said in a rigid voice. "I didn't know."

"That was the sad part. The point is, is that this relationship serves no purpose." She turned to look at me, innocence in her eyes, and replied in a slow voice, "Oh, I hope haven't upset you."

I turned away, in anger. I got out the car, opened the trunk and flipped my back pack over my shoulder. I heard a soft voice behind me, dripping with delight.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to take a walk."

"I'll see you at my family's home." I noticed the possessive speech she used. Don't count on it. She knew I wasn't coming back. It angered me to know that this had all been a lie. Angela was right. All that happened in the end was me getting hurt. I guess this was the part were I woke up, and realized that it all was a dream. I looked behind me, she was gone.

I took off into a run out the parking lot. I knew Edward would be coming back soon and if he saw me, he would surly try and stop me, or tell me another lie about how much he didn't want me to leave. It was all an act, and I was through with it.

With each running step, I could feel a tear hop out of my eyes. All their smiles, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and above all, Edward. A fake! There was nothing he would do to ever get me to fall for that lie again. My body was tired and begged for a rest, but I just kept running. I didn't want to feel, I didn't want to stop. I ran, and passed into the darkness of the forest, each passing tree swishing by me.

**Edward's Point of View**

I came out the office doors, satisfied with myself. I refused to switch out of chemistry especially since I'd gotten used to my little ball of sunshine, Bella. Before I had plans on switching out, she was far too unbearable. But I had slowly gotten used to her sweet smell. I smiled, at the thought of being reunited with her in a few moments.

I looked in my car, and saw nothing. No passenger. The door was open and there was a quantity of her smell escaping and flowing from the car where she had been. I panicked a little, and thought there must be some misunderstanding. She wouldn't just leave. I opened my trunk, her stuff was gone.

I looked around, she was nowhere to be seen, but her smell was in the air, as if she had passed through not long ago. If she left, it was recent. I saw Rosalie get into her car, she looked at me and smiled, but something just didn't feel right about it. She started her engine. I ran to her car.

"Rose, have you seen Bella?" I was surprise how panicked and concerned my voice sounded, even to my own ears. Rose's smiled melted.

"I don't know where she went."

"Did you see her at all?"

"For a moment," she said causally, fixing her mirrors.

"Did she say anything? Did she look sad? Was she mad? Scared?" Once again, panic was evident in my voice. Grrr.

"I'll not sure."

"Why would she leave?" I was mostly talking to myself, thinking back to my past actions to see if I had done anything to upset her. But she seemed happy enough when I left. Rose sped off, out the parking lot. There was something not right, I could feel it.


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey JeNnYwA is the mayor of 123 la** You know what? It was Jessica!!!! I totally gave people the wrong person. I will fix it. Thanks! And no they can not all read each other's mind, I explained it on past updates with questions from readers.

**HeyJaspersDaughter:** I'm glad you liked the story. And Desire of a solider.

**HelloAnastaziaCullen159:** In a way, Charlie did kind of molest Bella, but he didn't necessarily take her virginity, but he was abusive physically.

**Thanks for the reviews all!!!!! And once again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**And as always, all feedback, correction, and discipline are welcomed.**

Why, of all people did this have to happen to me? Why me? Why am I always the one? My legs gave out suddenly, and I fell crashing to the cold and damp ground. My body was aching with pain and tiredness. And the worst part was the nauseous feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of worthlessness, and stupidity combined.

Why did I not foresee this coming? I knew Edward. I knew Alice. I should have known that it was impossible for them to change so quickly. For them to all of a sudden be so kind and welcoming to me. It made to sick to think how gullible I had been.

What Rosalie said had angered me to no end, but the worst part was that it was true. And I had to accept it.

I looked at my surroundings, it seemed hopeless. What was I to do now? Where was I to live? My tent was gone, and so was my fantasy home with the Cullens. What was I going to eat? I was so confused.

Before I had given in to living with the Cullens, everything seemed to be going ok for me. Not great, but I got along ok. I had my tent, my storage of food, somewhere to curl up and be alone and safe from the harsh weather. Now I had nothing.

Perhaps this was the Cullen's way of getting their revenge on me for not paying for their car, and ruining Alice's clothing. They're jokes and rude remarks were not enough, so they took me in and faked being my friends, just so they could abandon me so quickly and leave me with nothing.

Maybe it was all planed. When Edward went into the office, that was when Rosalie was supposed to tell me the truth, and when he came back they would have a good laugh together.

I could feel the hot anger that was burning in my cheeks. The embarrassment and humiliation of the whole situation made me want to hurl. How could I have been so stupid?! But just then a thought struck me. A thought that I would have considered to be unthinkable if in a normal state of mind.

There was one hope, one spark of inspiration. Charlie's house.

**Edward's Point of View:**

What could have happened? Why would she just leave? Something defiantly seemed wrong. I had spent many countless hours analyzing and scrutinizing Bella. Even when she thought I wasn't looking in her direction, I was constantly studying her every move.

I could tell by the looks she gave what she was thinking, how she felt, what she would say. But never could I imagine her doing anything like this. She would not just leave without saying anything. It was unlike her. I knew Bella was stubborn and strong headed, and could easily walk out on me if I had offended her in some way.

But I remembered quite clearly picking and choosing my words very carefully around her. She was not offended when I left; in fact I distinctly remember her being slightly embarrassed at me catching her looking down my shirt. I smiled at this. But not enough for her to leave. She would not leave for that reason.

My mind was grabbing at anything, any option of why she would leave. She has to know that I care for in ways unexplainable even to me. So then why would she leave?

A small part of my mind flickered to Rose. I quickly shook it off; she would not do such a thoughtless action. But for some reason, my mind would not let go of the concept.

What if she did say something out of line? Rose was known to be extremely vicious with her speech when she wanted things to go in a certain way. And even I knew that Rosalie never liked Bella from the moment she first saw her.

Her dense nature of jealously overtakes her common sense to remain civil. Perhaps in one of her resentful moods she stepped out of line.

When she left, she had a small tint of deceitful trickery about herself. I could almost sense something was wrong. She seemed off about something.

The one thing that bothered me the most was that if she did say something to hurt Bella and make her leave, how could she act as if everything was normal? She had no remorse about her action.

I could feel the anger in me slowly building up. It was brewing, and it felt as if any moment it would boil over. I hurled myself into my car, slamming my door shut. I started the engine, and floored the shiny Volvo to my house.

Inside, I was already furious at Rosalie. And even though I didn't have the proof, yet, I was rarely wrong about her actions.

I pulled into the large driveway, stopping my car with a large screech. I dashed to the front door, as it was immediately opened to me. Esme smiled at me as I stomped. I would have smiled back at my mother's beautiful soft smile, but the only emotion I was capable of showing was rage and vengeance.

I watched as my mother's elegant smile slowly died down, and turned into a confused frown.

"Where is Bella?" I cringed at the sound of her name.

"Where is Rose!" I meant for my inquiry to come out in a softer tone and more like a question than a demand. I saw the flash of surprise and hurt all in one skim across her face. My normal greeting to my mother was always polite and never demanding. I put my head down in shame. "Forgive my mother. If you will, please excuse my rash behavior. I did not mean any bitterness to you."

She nodded in understanding, but she still held the expression of confusion. "Where is Bella?" I felt my head dip lower.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" My mother had such a soft voice, but I could hear the anger in her voice. However if I didn't know her so well, I would never had known she was upset.

"I don't know where she is. But I have a good idea who might know." I looked at the staircase that led to the upper rooms. Rose. If my assumptions were correct, she would pay exceedingly dearly.

"What happened?" My hands clenched into fists. All these questions with no way to answer them.

"I don't know, yet. Where is Rose?"

"Did you suspect she had something to do with her disappearance?"

"I'm almost sure of it."

"Well, she's not here. She hasn't arrived home yet." She left before me, I saw her drive away. And I know she's not a slow driver. Where could she be? And why did she not come home? Perhaps she foresaw my rage at her if our paths were to cross, after she did whatever she did.

Well, she was wrong. Nothing was going to save her now. I would find her. I would make her pay. I would make her suffer. "Edward?" Esme pulled me from my murderous thoughts and looked at me with such tenderness. "You should go find her."

"I will find her! I will define the very meaning of pain to her. She is fool to think she can get away with this! Did she think I would not come after her?" I snorted, "what a laughable statement! She must take me for a fool! When I get my hands on her-" Esme put her hand on my shoulder with such gentleness and affection I stopped mid sentence.

"Bella," she said as a warm smile played on her lips. "You should go find Bella. I will alert you when Rose arrives home. Leave her to us. But you have to think about Bella's safety. She could be anywhere, and you know as well as I, the forests are not safe for a human. Especially at night."

My anger seemed to disperse in one instant. My anger turned into unease and concern. My mind had been so focused on Rose and my revenge, that I forgot the most important issue. Bella. She was far more important to me than any revenge. If anything were to befall her due to me or my family, I could never forgive myself.

I could see her face in my mind. Her tender searching brown eyes, always curious. Her flushed face, always appearing to be so weak and defenseless. But in reality she was one of the strongest willed people I ever knew. Even stubborn, which only added to her endearing and adorable nature. She was my life. Esme was right.

"Yes, you are right. She is more important. I will find her first, and then deal with Rose."

"Hurry Edward, it's getting dark."

"I will find her, even if it takes me the entire night. I will not return without her." I raced out the door in pursuit of her. Please be safe.

**Back to Bella:**

I was getting late fast. Faster than I expected. I sped my body up to a quicker pace of walking. Perhaps I could make it to Charlie's house without him being home yet.

That thought was quickly shot down when I saw his shiny police car parked in the drive way. My heart sank a little. How was I going to step back in that house? The house that I vowed I would never step foot in again. How would he react? Would he even take me back in?

I took a step forward, telling myself that I had no place else to go, and this was the best thing to do at the moment. But just as I lifted my leg to take another step I heard a peculiar laugh. It was high pitched, but very soft.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt like I was being watched, but there was no one in sight. I could not have imagined that laugh. There was indeed a laugh. I continued my journey to Charlie's house this time with more speed than before.

"_Do not be frightened, I won't hurt you_." I tuned around in a quick motion, only to the forest. I knew I was not imagining voices. Someone was talking. But there was no one in sight. I heard the whisper in my ear, almost as if someone had been standing right behind me. I heard the high pitched laugh again. "_James, don't play with your food."_ This was another voice. Food? My heart was beating uncontrollably now, as I ran to Charlie's door.

I banged on the door. I didn't know what was speaking, but I did know it was not my imagination. I kept knocking. Please Charlie, open the door. The door swung open to revel a half drunk Charlie, but not fully.

"What?" his words were slurring. "Soooo, you dare come back. What's the matter, the world to big and serious for you sweetheart?" I could smell the beer on his breath. I put my head down to escape his smell. "Ah, no matter, I knew you would edventually come crawling back. Can't handle your life without me, can ya?" He took another sip of beer. "You look like crud!" He laughed a degrading laugh. "Well your room's still empty, you can bunk it here tonight, but don't think that you can just saunter back in here and think it's free. It ain't!" He held the door open for me to come in. "And take a bath before you go to bed Bella, you smell horrible!" You should talk beer breath!

Charlie shut the door, and locked it as he walked back to the couch to watch his game. Some baseball game. I felt safer now that I was inside the house, but the voice was still ringing in my head. I walked up the stairs to my room, closed the door and locked it.

I dropped my stuff on my floor. And sat down on my old faithful bed. But then I sat up and went to my window and looked down. There was nothing, or no one. Could I have imagined the whole thing?

I hadn't really been sleeping well lately, and with this whole thing with the Cullens, my brain was a little out of sink. Perhaps it was just me and my crazy anxieties to approach Charlie's house. But I was inside now, I did it. I shook off the voices and decided it was my imagination. Although I don't know where I got the name James from.

I went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. I grabbed my old pair of grey sweat pants and my blue cotton tank top and hopped in the bath. It felt nice to sit and scrub myself. And this time was not rushed to get out for fear Charlie would come home and find me. I would finally relax for a moment.

After I was done, I put my dirty clothes in my backpack, just in case I had to make a run away from Charlie. I checked to see if me door was locked, thankfully it was. I didn't want to deal with Charlie tonight.

I climbed into my bed. So soft. I could feel sleep coming over me fast. My body was so tired. I tuned over on my side, pulling the blankets up. I reached across my nightstand and switched off my little lamp, the room going completely dark. I was very used to the dark by now; living in the forest had made me accustomed to the dark.

I was half asleep, and I welcomed it with much joy.

A small breath of wind ruffled the hairs on the back of my neck. I eyes shot open. My heart beating fast again. Perhaps I had imagined it?

"_Do not be so naïve. You can not escape me, and when the time is right I will enjoy devouring you. Every second of it."_ I heard the whispers in my ear and then a high pitched laughter. Without thinking I quickly reached over and switched on the lamp. There was no one.


	14. Relife for her

**Hello **singingallthewayhome, yes I plane on continuing the story ALL the way through.

**Hello **VampiresaInShadows, yes, I suppose your right. But Edward could only see that she did something, but he didn't know what it was.

**Hello** flower123, you will find out where rose is later, but I don't get your other questions. "Will she let Edward explain? Will he understand?" I don't understand what you want to know.

**Hello** AnastaziaCullen159, yes in a way your right. Charlie just treated really badly. But he didn't go that far. He might have touched her, but not that far.

**Hello** Dibs on Rob Eddie 88, you will know where Bella went with this chapter.

**Hello **unique0987654321, I guess you will find out why Rose was mean latter, but it's the same reason as in the book.

**Edward's Point of view: **

The rain poured down on my back without mercy. It was dark now, and I could barley sense Bella's smell. It seemed that the hard down pour of rain had washed it away.

My heart ached for her to be safe in my arms again. I felt an uncontrollable fear rising inside every moment she was not with me. She could be anywhere. She could be scared, hungry, or worse, hurt.

I dashed through the forest, the trees skimming the tips of my jacket. I searched high and low, but still no Bella. I threw myself into the mud searching for any scent of hers. My hands clawed in the mushy wet mud, picking up clumps of sludge to smell them. I had no luck.

I slowed my pace to scrutinize the ground for any light footprints, or broken branches she might have left. My eyes landed on a small item of pink Chap Stick. I jumped upon it picking it up with care. At least I was on the right track to her; she must have past this way. I rubbed the small pink item between my fingers, and then placed it in my pocket for safekeeping.

I followed her direction slowly until I caught her scent in the trees again. Her scent got stronger and stronger until I was running along with her scent. Now dashing through the forest again with her scent so strong, I thought any moment I would see her small form somewhere huddled against a tree.

I could see the approaching end of the forest as I followed her scent. I quickened my pace and split straight out of the forest where a small house stood in front of me. I slid to a stop in the mud and looked the small house over. Her scent was the strongest here. _Charlie's house? _Outside the house was parked a police car. I recalled Bella being the only child of the town's sheriff but whenever I asked her about Charlie she always started crying. This was in fact the last place I would have looked for her. Why would she stay with someone she hated so much or perhaps was terrified of?

Bella never told me why she didn't prefer to talk about Charlie, but there were hints to figure out why, as Alice had suggested them to me. But then why would she ever put herself in that position?

I went closer to the home and looked inside where a small light was on in what looked like the living room. The TV was on but there was no one in the room. There was however a plethora of empty beer bottles sprawled over the floor and side tables.

The scene before suggested that there was someone still awake and who ever it was had drank themselves into a drunk. No doubt it was a man; I could see a pair of jeans and T- shirt lying on the floor. I felt a twinge of fear inside me as I thought of Bella and her safety.

I looked up at the top window that was opened an inch. I quickly jumped upon the tree that was rooted next to the slightly open window and climb up it. I stationed myself on a small branch as I leaned in to look into the dark room.

There she was.

Her head was turned in my direction as her eyes were closed in a deep sleep. Her hands clenched into tight fists around her heavy quilt. I sat there for a while just staring at her. The peacefulness of her features was calming to me. I could hear her light breathing going in and out of her slightly opened mouth.

I inched closer until I could reach the edge of her window. I opened the window, quickly slipping in so as not to let the rain get in or disturb her.

I glided across her carpet floor until I was hovering over her sleeping form. "I found you," I whispered in the darkness. My eyes where glued to her soft and serene face, with a few strands of hair glazed over her lips. They moved every time she inhaled for a breath.

I didn't want to disturb her. I hoped that no harm had come to her in my absence. Perhaps the damage of Charlie had already been done while I was searching for her. I cringed at the thought of what Charlie might have done to her. She was so small and vulnerable. I wanted to protect her form any harm, any pain, any sadness.

My eyes drifted to the door of her room. It was locked. I went to the door and opened it slightly. Across the hallway was Charlie's room; I could see, through his opened door, him stretched out on his bed with no pants on. I looked back at Bella; she didn't look like she had been assaulted. And if for some reason Charlie did assault her, he would not have locked himself out of the room.

I was thankful that tonight was not the night that Bella had been physically abused. I fear my anger would have got the best of me and in the end Charlie would no longer exist. I closed her door back with a tiny click and locked it.

I turned around with relief and froze as I looked straight into the open eyes of Bella.

**Bella's Point of view:**

I opened my tired eyes. I could feel the cold wind blow against my face from the small opening in the window. It was pouring outside, and the rain crashed again my window, a few drops slipping under the window and colliding with my face.

I felt something like a presence in my room. It didn't feel dangerous; not like the one I had felt before. It was strange, because I knew nothing was in my room; especially not Charlie since I locked my door. He would be too drunk to go looking for the key to my room.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling of someone being in my room. I gripped my quilt closer to me, and slowly turned around with as little movement as possible.

My breath caught in my throat. There was something in my room, standing at the entrance of my door; but it was faced away from me. At first I thought it _was_ Charlie. Perhaps he did go and find the key.

I squinted my eyes. No, that could not be Charlie; he was far too much in shape. I watched as the figure took a step back into my room, closed my door with a soft click and locked it.

The form turned around to me and promptly froze in its tracks as it faced me. I could not see its face, but I could tell it was staring at me. The entire figure appeared to be a dark standing shape and nothing more.

It stood there staring at me as if it were waiting for something. A part of me was scared but the other part for some reason knew that this something was not dangerous and therefore was rather curious. This was in fact one of my worst fears; that someone would be in my room as I slept.

The figure moved ever so lightly across the room, like it thought I didn't see it, or couldn't see it. But I followed it with my eyes as it flashed across the room like a big dark blob.

I turned my head to see where it was going but at my first movement the figure stopped instantly again and froze. Now I was more curious then scared; if the creature wanted to kill me it would have already done so.

The figure began to move again, towards the window. It put its hand on the window sill and looked back in my direction. I thought it was going to leave.

"Wait," I said holding my hand up. It stood there staring at me. "Who are you?" There was silence as it continued to be as still as stone. The rain was crashing against the window and filled the silence with the pitter patter of rain and wind.

I pulled back my covers and crawled on my hands and knees across the bed towards the statue. As I came closer I saw the figure flinch away, like a scared rabbit that was about to dash any moment. I stopped crawling; I didn't want to scare away the being.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are." I heard a soft velvet chuckle come from the figure that sounded oddly familiar.

"Must you be so curious?" My face scrunched into confusion. That _voice_. It sounded too familiar. _Edward?_ No. It can't be him. He would never show up in my room. How on earth would he get in? I turned to the window. How would he even get to the window, unless he spent the whole night climbing up the tree?

I squinted my eyes again. "Who are you?" My voice was more demanding and firm.

"Don't you already know?" He stepped closer to me stopping at the edge of the bed; catching the moonlight that had come out between the clouds. His skin was so pale and sparkled like shimmering stars. The sliver light bathed his body and glazed over his golden eyes. His beauty astounded me in ways I couldn't explain and I found myself at a loss for words.

After a moment of silence in the rain, I crawled the rest of the way across the bed to him. I wanted to climb into his arms, but my memory came back to me of what he had done to me. My feelings changed instantly.

Edward put one arm around me, but I quickly shoved it away with force. Edward flinched away like I had burned him. I looked into his moonlit honey glazed eyes with anger.

"What are you doing here? How dare you show you face to me?" My voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I came to find you, why did you run away?" His voice was so calm and full of emotion; it made it hard for me to yell at him.

"You of all people should know the answer to that!" Edward looked in thought.

"Was it something I said?"

"What you said and what you did! I should have known that you would never change!" My voice caught in my throat as my emotion of hurt came through my voice. I quickly swallowed it down; I refused to cry in front of _him_.

Edward's hand found its way to my cheek as he slowly wiped a stray tear away rubbing it between his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I snapped back. "For pretending to be my friend and giving me everything I ever wanted and then taking it away from me? Is that it?"

He stared at me; emotion filling his face. He seemed to be truly hurt but I couldn't shake the face that it might still be just another act. Before I could react to his movement he quickly enclosed me his arms; his lips close to my ear. He held me for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry you are hurt Bella." His breath tickled my ear as he held me close to him. His body was so cold and firm; I felt like I was being crushed against a large block of ice. The wind that slipped beneath the open window didn't help either. I felt myself beginning to shiver against his cold body. I felt no warmth; no heart beat.

Edward seemed to sense my coldness and pulled me away from himself. He smiled, which sent shivers down my spin and released butterflies within my stomach.

"You're so cold," I whispered as he held me at a distance. Edward nodded, smiling.

"Won't you keep me warm?" I blushed a little. As much as I didn't want to let him in, I couldn't help the fact that he was slowly defeating my barriers. Edward laughed as he reached up and ran his fingers though my hair curling the ends around his index finger.

My smile died down as I thought back to what Rosalie had said. "Do you really think that about me?" Edward's face turned to confusion.

"Think what about you?"

"Those things. Rose said that you-"

"You talked to Rose?" I nodded.

"She said that you were only pretending to like me and be my friends. But in reality you just felt sorry for me." Edward's expression turned from understanding to rage. But his voice seemed controlled when he spoke.

"She said that to you?" His voice seemed pained as he scrunched his face in disgust.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I would never imagine saying anything of the sort to you. Nor being in an agreement with anyone who would say such things about you."

"I don't believe you." I glared at him turning my head away from him and looking out the rainy window. He put his hand to my cheek and following the outline of my chin down past my neck; but he quickly stopped when he approached my upper chest.

I head threatened to turn around and face him again, but I stubbornly refused. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile. From the corner of my eye I watched him as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his cold lips across my cheek.

My eyes widened at the thought of Edward Cullen kissing me. It made me blush; more than I wanted to. I bit my lip in delight; a sudden excitement taking over me. Edward leaned his head on mine smirking, "Thank you and forgive me."

I didn't look at him, but I was confused of why he would thank and apologize to me when I hadn't done anything. "For what?"

Edward chuckled in my ear, "for the kiss. I know I didn't ask permission, but I couldn't help the sudden sensation." I could feel the deep hot blush getting worse. But alas I couldn't help the smile that overcame me.

"Your right. You didn't have permission to do so."

"I'm sorry," he whispered with a smile still on his lips. I turned to him trying not to smile too much, even though I was beyond excitement.

"You know, you can't always apologize and expect to be forgiven. Sometimes you have to suffer the consequences that come along with your actions." Edward's smile widened, until it touched the tip of his golden eyes.

"What is my punishment?"

"I'll have to think about it. But in any case, you better make it up to me."

"I'll do my best to do so."

"And don't think that I'll forget."

"Oh, of course not." I smiled again.

"How did you get in my room?" He gave me a mischievous grin.

"The window." I turned to the window and furrowed my eyebrows in mystification.

"How-" I was at a lost for words. I didn't even know how to phrase the question, but Edward quickly filled in.

"How did I get in through your window?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Well that part was easy. Finding you was the difficult part."

"Finding me?"

"Yes. I have been searching for you since you left."

"Why? I mean, you could've just waited for me to come to school the next day if you wanted to talk to me. You didn't have to search me out and come crashing through my window in the middle of the night, in the rain."

Edward looked as if he was staring at something far off in the distance, a glazed look in his eyes. I was about to ask if he heard me when he suddenly replied.

"Isn't that what you do when you've lost something you love? You search for it?"

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes met with his. "I thought you wouldn't care."

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and whatever statements you were led to believe about me. If with any luck, I hope we can pretend this never happened. Or perhaps there is something I can do to make it up to you."

"You know, you've got a pretty long list of things you have to make up to me." He smiled. I put my arms around his neck and quickly jerked them back in surprise. He clothes were wet. "Oh! You're really wet." Edward smiled a little.

"I wasn't hoping to stay as long as I already have." I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom quickly grabbing the first towel I saw. I sprinted back to Edward handing him the towel. He took it slowly, like he wasn't sure if he should take the towel or not. "Thank you."

"You weren't hoping to stay?"

"No. I should be on my way." he said rubbing the towel through his faultless hair. I felt a small twitch of panic go through my body.

"Well you might as well stay. I mean you're already here. And you said you were searching for me." I half smiled a little, inching a little closer to him. "Well, you found me. No sense in letting all that hard word to waste." Edward smiled a little but didn't look like he changed his mind about leaving. "Plus, it's dark. I mean you could get lost or fall trying to climb down that tree."

Edward laughed a little, "if that happened Bella, it would surly be a humiliating embarrassment to me."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"I know, that's always been a good thing for me." I put my head down, and stared down at my hands as I ruffled the top of my quilt trying to think of something that might make him stay a little longer. But nothing came to me.

"What are you?" This question seemed to catch Edward off guard as his eyes wondered around the room as if the answer could be found in thin air.

After a moment he replied, "Does it really matter?"

"I would never tell anyone. I, I just need to know."

He nodded his head in thought, "Well, perhaps in good time you'll figure it out on your own. But I wish you wouldn't try so hard Bella." I looked out the window again, closing my eyes for a moment listening to the serene sound of the rain; I reopened them again.

Edward had a soft smile waiting for me when my eyes reopened to meet his. "You can't tell me? Is that what it is?" Edward ran his fingers through my hair curling the ends of it around his index finger.

"In good time Bella, I promise, you will know exactly what I am. But I can't guarantee that you will want to know. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the character you believe I am."

"You say that as if you're a bad person or something."

Edward spit out a mocking laugh, "well I'm not what you would call the good type. I have my regrets in life."

I leaned forward to touch his hand that had sat limp by his side, but he quickly moved it back. I turned my head up to his, "you're not bad." I stared into his honey glazed eyes searching for the answer. "You're something else. You're not like the rest."

"Well your right in that aspect." Edward smiled at me, but it was a wicked smile; one I had never seen before. I felt a small twinge of fear as he looked at me with his intense eyes. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and quickly changed his demeanor. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head quickly in defiance, "I wasn't scared." Edward smiled at my stubbornness to cover up my fear.

"And, I'm sorry that you are a horrible actress and liar." I smiled a little, as Edward put the towel that he had been using on the edge of my bed. "I should go."

"But you just got here."

"I've been here for a while Bella. I will be back first thing in the morning for you."

"You don't have to leave."

"It's not safe for me to stay with here with you Bella."

"Yes it is. You can stay, I want you stay." Edward leaned forward into my face, with a forceful gaze that silenced me.

"Bella, you don't even know what I'm capable of. You don't know what you're asking for. In fact you don't even know what I am."

"I know that you would never hurt me. Please, just please stay."

"Bella, please, you can not know what you are asking for."

"I'm asking you to stay. You owe me a favor." Edward shook his head in irritation.

"Not this. I will not do this. There are so many things that could happen."

"Yes, but only if you let them."

"Do not give me so much credit for being in control of my actions Bella. I am not as strong and controlled as you think I am."

"I trust you."

"Don't."

"You owe me."

"Not this."

"Oh, so first you hurt my feelings now you get to choose the favor?" I could tell I struck a cord of emotion with my words. I also knew that he wasn't the one to blame for my feelings getting hurt; Rosalie was. But I could still play the card to get him to stay. Edward lowered his head a little.

"Don't do this."

"Just tonight. You don't have to be next to me, but just be with me."

"If I do this, my debt is clear."

"For which one? This kiss or my feelings?" Edward clenched his hands a little.

"Both." I didn't want to push him any further. I was afraid that if I argued anymore then he would throw the whole deal out the window.

"Fine." Edward sighed in irritation as he turned away from me to sit down on desk chair. I watched him as he walked across the room, and then sat down. He didn't seem to move an inch after that. He just sat there. Minutes went by, until at least twenty minutes had passed, and still no sign of movement.

Then he spoke, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"If I do, what guarantee do I have that you won't leave?"

Edward stood up and made his way over to me. My head followed him as he stood right in front of me. "I'll make you deal." My eye brows lifted in an inquiring way. "I promise not to leave this room, if you please go to sleep." I eyed him for a moment before agreeing to him plea.

I flipped myself back onto my bed; Edward pulled to covers up around me tucking me in until I was snug warm under the covers. He leaned down, hovering over top of my head and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Good night Bella, sleep well."

I didn't bother asking him if he would want somewhere to sleep. I had figured that much out about him. I knew he didn't sleep. Which any normal girl would be terrified of, but I only felt more attachment to him. I guess that made me weird.

Edward climbed in on the other side of bed leaning his back against the bed frame as he sat propped up; his body perfectly straight. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, as if he could sleep sitting up.

I on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes off him. I was still amazed that I even convinced him to stay.

"Close your eyes Bella." Edward said, his eyes still closed and his body looking relaxed in its perfect posture. "I'll be here when you wake."

"You better be." Edward smiled, tightening his lips so as not to laugh.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Edward snickered and replied in his sarcastic tone, "Well, now that I am terrified of what you might do to me if I should leave, I will make sure to stay. I must say Bella; you have a way of instilling fear in people."

"I will teach you a lesson in fear and pain if you break your promise!" Edward laughed even harder.

"Bella, don't tempt me to break my promise. I must say that you are making it awfully temping for me. I almost want to leave for the sake of your threat. It would be something I would truly love to see you accomplish."

"Fine, leave and you will never be able to kiss me again." Edward stopped laughing but he kept his smile.

"Umm, that does present a problem. I have decided stay, now go to sleep Bella." I closed my eyes awaiting for morning.


End file.
